Things Are Not Always What They Seem
by Aztec-Athena
Summary: Alliances once thought to of existed, no longer exist, people who are thought to of been lost, are found, feelings that were thought to of died, come alive once again. Sasu/Saku Naru/Hina WARNING: Language
1. Prologue

_Hi i am Aztec-Athena originally Team-Akatsuki_

_umm well i wrote this stiry because oneday i just had this crazy idead for naruto so i wrote about it and then i got reviews telling me that people liked it so i kept going_

_So i hope you enjoy it and here is the prologue_

_:D_

* * *

**Prologue**

She slowly walked down the crowded streets of Konoha. Her long pink hair tied in two pony-tails, flowed gracefully behind her. Every person she passed looked up at her she all but ignored them. She turned at the end of the street and walked into the garden she had spent most of her time in when she was a young girl; it was the same as it had been all those years ago.

She no longer could hear all the bustling of the busy streets, only the soft trickling of the water. She slowly removed her shoes and sat under the tree nearest to the pond and placed her feet into the water. The setting sun's rays flooded into the garden and rested on the water. The 18 year old Kunoichi leaned back onto the tree and placed the black booklet on her lap.

The records on every Akatsuki member. What their abilities were, if they were eliminated and if so who had eliminated them. She would never forget when she and Grandma Chiyo had taken on Sasori the puppet master. She would have died that day if it wasn't for grandma Chiyo. She lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a scar that was mirrored on her back. A clean cut right through her. It was just a reminder of what had happened that day. She smiled to herself and pulled her shirt back down.

Her fingers reached out and touched the cover of the book she pealed the pages open and her emerald eyes lay on the first member of the Akatsuki.

**Orochimaru****(Deceased, Killer: Sasuke Uchiha)**

**Ring:** Sora (Sky)  
**Finger Position:** Left Little

**Hidden Village:** Sound

**Background:**Once a Hidden Leaf Shinobi trained by the Third Hokage though the Third couldn't satisfy Orochimaru's lust for power and handed Hokage over to someone else. Orochimaru felt he no longer needed to keep a hidden identity in Konoha anymore after that and was then less discreet about his abductions and experiments. Orochimaru later fled the city and joined the Akatsuki. Whilst at Akatsuki he tried to obtain Itachi Uchiha's body in order to gain the Sharingan but Itachi easily repelled his attempt after that Orochimaru was forced to leave the organization.

Stores the Kusanagi sword in a snake in his mouth.

**Sasori (Deceased, Killer: Sakura Haruno)**

**Ring:** Tama (Sphere)  
**Finger Position:** Left Thumb

**Hidden Village:** Sand

**Partner:** Orochimaru, Deidara

**Background:**Joined Akatsuki once he left his home of Sunagakure but was taught the art of puppetry before he left by his grandmother. He eventually found a way to convert human corpses into puppets and use any ninja abilities they had during their life and used them for himself. In time he had converted his body into a puppet. Each weapon he has acquired has a special poison added onto them specially made by himself which cause his prey to become paralyzed and to be in extreme pain before they die.

**Deidara (Deceased, Killer: Himself)**

**Ring:**Sei (Blue-Green)

**Finger Position:** Right Index

**Hidden Village:** Rock

**Partners:**Sasori, Tobi

**Background:**Originally fromIwagakure but he left to work as a terrorist for an anti-nationalists. He was later invited into the Akatsuki. He is able to consumed clay through mouths in his hands and then being able to create different sculptures that explode with different intensities.

**Zetsu**

**Ring:** Kai (Boar)

**Finger Position:**Right Little

**Hidden Village:**Grass

**Partners:**Travels by himself.

**Background:**Zetsuhas the ability to merge with object and quickly travel to a new location this is one of the reasons as to why he travels alone. The Akatsuki uses him for many different things like a spy to watch battles of interest or to watch over Akatsuki meetings. Also being a cannibal he is often sent to clean up bodies the Akatsuki does not want found.

**Hidan**

**Ring:**San (Three)

**Finger Position:**Left Index

**Hidden Village:** Hot Springs

**Partners:** Kakuzu

**Background:**Hidan is an immortal member of the Akatsuki. Hidan has a unique ability by consuming an opponent's blood and then drawing Jashin's triangular-design on the ground, Hidan can create a voodoo doll-like link with his opponent. Once this link is created, any damage done to Hidan's body is reflected on his opponent, allowing him to kill them by giving himself fatal injuries.

**Kakuzu**

**Ring:**Hoku (North)

**Finger Position:**Left Middle

**Hidden Village:**Waterfall

**Partners:** Hidan

**Background:**Kakuzu loves money and uses his position in the Akatsuki to seek out valuable bounties. His body is made up of black threads allowing him to sew things back together. The threads are also capable of piercing flesh and by this he steals the hearts of his opponents and inserts them into himself giving him the ability to access Wind, Fire and lighting attacks.

**Pein**

**Ring:**Rei (Zero)

**Finger Position:**Right Thumb

**Hidden Village:**Rain

**Partners:**Konan

**Background:**Little is known about Pein but it is said that he has never lost a battle and that he might be the leader of the Akatsuki

**Konan**

**Ring:**Byaku/Haku (White)

**Finger Position:**Right Middle

**Hidden Village:**Rain

**Partners:**Pein

**Background:**Konan is the only female member of the Akatsuki she can split her body into countless numbers of paper sheets which she remotely controls and reshapes.

**Tobi**

**Ring:** Tama (Sphere)

**Finger Position:**Left Thumb

**Hidden Village:** Leaf

**Partners:** Deidara

**Background:**It is said that once Sasori was taken out Tobi was his replacement. Not much more is known about Tobi apart from that he is carefree and somewhat goofy in his actions.

**Kisame**

**Ring:**Minami (South)

**Finger Position:**Left Ring

**Hidden Village:**Mist

**Partners:**Itachi Uchiha

**Background:**Kisame carries with him the sword Samehada which is covered in scales which is said to be able to absorb untold amounts of the opponent's chakra. Kisame has a unique appearance, having blue skin, a gill-like facial structure and sharp angular teeth.

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Ring:**Shu (Scarlet)

**Finger Position:**Right Ring

**Hidden Village:**Leaf

**Partners:**Kisame

**Background:**Itachi Uchiha said to be the killer of the Uchiha clan sparing only his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. He studies his opponent with his Sharingan, trapping them in illusions by merely looking or pointing at them. He has three abilities that he can use in his Mangekyo Sharingan. 1 being Tsukuyomi which allows him to torture opponents for what seems like days in a matter of moments. 2 Amaterasu, generates black flames at his focal point that will continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash. The final ability, Susanoo, creates a massive ethereal warrior that fights on his behalf and shields him from all attacks.

Sakura closed the book. It was almost fully dark now, she looked up at the sky, stars were beginning to form. She still hadn't heard from her parents they had been sent on their mission almost 6 days ago. Sakura was starting to worry. She picked up her shoes and left the garden. She walked back to her small apartment and opened the door. A small note was on her coffee table. She went over to it and picked it up it had her name on the front so she opened it.

Sakura,

Tsunade requests that you come and see her immediately it is urgent.

Sakura dropped the note and ran out of the house towards the Hokages office.

"Please be them, please be alright." She quietly pleaded with herself. She slowed down once she got to the doors. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She pushed the doors open.

All she could hear was her footsteps connecting with the floor of the corridors. She finally reached Tsunade Office. She lifted her hand to knock but before she even made contact with the door a voice was heard.

"Who ordered it!" said a voice which sounded a lot like Kakashi. "Do you realize what she could do if she found out that Konoha had ordered that? And I don't even want to think about what he will do if he heard about it; we have just put all of Konoha at risk."

"The elders ordered it I don't know what is going on with them at the moment but they said it was done to protect the village, they wanted to eliminate her too but I stopped them, telling them that she was too valuable to loose." Tsunade replied. "But if they say it will protect us from them then I am prepared to take a risk."

"_WHAT__THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?"_Inner Sakura screamed

"I don't know!" Sakura whispered loudly to herself.

Sakura lifted her hand again and knocked on the office door with a big BANG BANG.

"Come in!" Tsunade called. Sakura slowly walked into the room Kakashi was standing in the corner behind Tsunade.

"Ah Sakura, just the person I was wanting to talk to."

"Yeah?" Sakura hesitantly asked she had a feeling this was not going to be a good type of news.

"Well it has something to do with your parent's mission."

"Yeah?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Well they were travelling through Sound country when they were engaged by the Akatsuki…they sent a distress call but when we got there it was too late they were in real bad shape and we couldn't save them, also all your relatives were found dead in the Haruno district.

Sakura's world seemed to come to a stop_._She looked around the room Kakashi had moved forward his eyes questioning. Tsunade studied her with concern. Sakura couldn't hear anything anymore all she could think about was the fact that she had lost her whole family. She was the last Haruno. Tears spilled down her cheeks and hit the floor, _drip…... drip._

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Um, um I……" Sakura stuttered. Sakura turned around and ran out of the building. Leaving a trail of tears behind her. She ran for what seemed like ages before she stopped at the bench she was left at so many years ago by the one person she loved. She finally broke down in a fit of sobs, she slid down the small brick wall and curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She cried for what seemed like an eternity until she got up and made her way home. She walked the deserted streets of Konoha like a ghost, no emotion could be seen on her face, she had no tears left to spill. She unlocked the door of her house and walked up to her room. She opened her window and sat on the window sill staring off into the night until she fell asleep.


	2. Decisions Are Made

**Decisions are Made**

Sakura rolled over forgetting she wasn't in her bed and was welcomed with the hard, cold floor.

"Uhh," Sakura groaned "Just great."

She pushed herself up off the ground and walked to her bathroom. She caught her reflection.

"Oh my god" She sighed

Sakura put her hands through her hair her eyes were still red, puffy and blotchy.

"Ok, Sakura time to pull it together." Sakura told herself. She hopped into the shower; the warm water was a welcome to her icy skin. She got out and pulled out a pair of black leggings which had a red strip down the sides of her thighs and a black tank.

She walked out of the house and went to the training grounds. When she arrived she stood in the middle of the grounds and closed her eyes calming her heart beat down taking in all the sounds around her the birds, the wind lifting the leaves and then the rhythmic patting of shoe against rock and it was moving fast.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto." Sakura opened her eyes. Naruto raced up to her and hugged her lifting her off the ground.

Naruto had grown into a handsome man as they had gotten older he was now taller than her, he was lean and had a sensitive heart. He had also finally realized that Hinata had loved him after a little help from almost everybody. His and Sakura's relationship had grown into a brother-sister love and they told each other almost everything and did almost everything together.

He set her back down on the ground but still kept his grip on her forearms.

"I heard what happened, I am sorry, if you need anyone to….you know talk to… well you know" Naruto offered. Sakura looked up at Naruto and forced a smile but didn't say anything. She looked away a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey, hey." Naruto said and pulled her into the hug again. "It is going to be ok." He said as he rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back.

"I think I am just going to go home." Sakura croaked.

"Ok I will drop you off." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Remember if you need anything or just need to talk you can call me." Naruto said.

Sakura walked through her empty apartment and stopped at the photo of her mother and father. She picked it up and looked at it, it was taken on the day of their wedding, Sakura had never seen her mother look so radiant. They had never gone on a mission without each other. She placed it back down and moved upstairs to her room and looked at the picture taken almost 6 years ago now it was of Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and herself. Naruto and Sasuke refusing to look at the camera frowns on both of their faces, she remembered when they constantly competed against each other none stop. Then there was Kakashi, hands buried in both of their heads and then there was her, the only one grinning insanely. She put the picture down and looked out her window the sun was setting giving Konoha a glow. Sakura walked out of her front door and down the streets until she finally came to the place where Team 7 first started to introduce them self 6 years ago. She sat down and looked out to the 5 Hokages. She sat there until dark. By the time she got up to go home it was almost 10pm

Sakura took a detour on the way home enjoying the fresh air. She started to think about everything

_Who had killed them, they wouldn't fight unless they were attacked__first and one thing I do know is they weren't on a mission that had anything to do with the Akatsuki._Sakura thought about it then it struck her.

_Tsunade and Kakashi, they were talking about something the elders had said, but no they wouldn't, would they? The Haruno clan wasn't even close to a threat why would Konoha want to get rid of them?_Sakura thought

"God Sakura, are you nuts?" She asked herself "You're accusing the elders of murder_."_

_This is just too weird first Tsunade and Kakashi talking about that and the next minute I find out that I am the last Haruno. Well there is one way to find out … to join the Akatsuki and see what I can find. I swear if Konoha is behind this…_

Sakura was home by now. She moved to her bedroom and lay stretched out on her bed.

"God I'm not seriously going to do that am I?" Sakura said.

"I really want to do this but if I am wrong and what about Naruto he will be devastated if I left too." Sakura said. "Uhh." Sakura sighed and rolled over onto her stomach.

_You know what I think SCREW KONOHA if you really want to find out then do it. Think about it what if they did do it you will be living with a bunch of murders!_Inner Sakura cried.

"It is just so unfair I have so many friends here and I love Tsunade like a second mother." Sakura said sadly.

"But you know what fuck this."

"_What?"_Inner Sakura asked surprised

Sakura sat up quickly and started to collect her things.

"_OH YEAH WE ARE GOING?"_Inner Sakura screamed

"I am taking actions into my own hands." Sakura said. She knew this was probably an irrational thing to do but the people she loved more than anything had just been killed and she was going to find out who had done it. If Konoha was behind this then she wouldn't get any answers anyway.

She went and picked up a two pieces of paper and started to write.

She folded the notes and placed them in her pocket. She then made her way out of her house. No one was around, she had chosen the right time to leave no one to stop her or question her. She made her way to Naruto's house to put the letter in his mailbox. None of his lights were on perfect, meaning he was probably asleep. She made her way to Konoha's gates without looking back.

Naruto walked down his street and got to his mailbox. He had just been out with Hinata.

"Who would deliver mail at midnight?" Naruto asked. He took the letter and opened his door. He turned on the light and opened the letter. He instantly knew who had written it.

"Sakura!" Naruto said to himself. He could tell by her handwriting. He read on, his face dropped with every word he read.

_Naruto,_

_I am really sorry to do this to you but I am leaving and probably won't be allowed to return after what I do but I need to find out who did this to my clan and to do that I am going to join the Akatsuki. I know you are probably really upset but I have to do this. So please don't come after me._

_Sakura_

He dropped the letter and ran to get his gear and sprinted out the door. He had to catch her before she left for good. Naruto sprinted to Konoha's gates and skidded to a stop. There she was standing there just in front of the gate, like she was waiting for something.

Sakura turned the corner and stopped she looked up at the big gates. Then she heard it that same rhythmic patting of shoe against rock. She stopped and closed her eyes.

"Oh no."

Her eyes shot open. This was going to be difficult.

"Sakura! Wait! What are you doing?" Naruto cried.

Sakura looked over her shoulder her face grim.

"Finding out what really happened to my family." Sakura bluntly said.

"What do you mean really happened?" Naruto said.

"Naruto." Sakura sighed "I overheard Tsunade and Kakashi talking before they told me the news of my family they were talking about something the elders had ordered and that it had to be done for the safety of Konoha.

"And what that has something to do with your family?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know but before that Kakashi was concerned about the way a girl would react if she found something out and how a boy would react if he found out too. It just seems too weird to me that I hear them talking about that and then the next minute I find out my parents and whole family have been killed." Sakura said.

"Well then either way I am coming with you." Naruto said.

"Naruto I am joining the Akatsuki, they might have some answers considering they were the ones who apparently killed my parents." Sakura said.

"And your point is?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Have you forgotten that the Akatsuki want all the Bijuu?" Sakura asked.

"No I haven't but I will figure out a way to get round the whole them wanting to take the Kyuubi out of me when I get to that point.

"You won't need to figure out anything because you are not coming!" Sakura said a little more annoyed.

"Look I am not being left behind whilst you and Sasuke go around on your missions of whatever." Naruto said sadly.

Sakura looked down, she hadn't even thought about that.

"Grrr, you're so difficult Naruto!" Sakura whispered loudly.

Naruto just laughed. "I take that as a yes I can come then?"

"Well it doesn't look like I am going to get you to go home."

"Oh Yeah, we are going on a mission!" Naruto glowed.

"Shhh!" Do you want the whole village to know we are going?" Sakura said.

"Sorry, what are you going to say to Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Already, fixed that, I gave a note to the ninja at the gate and they have gone to deliver it to her now so I suggest we leave before she sends everyone out to get us!" Sakura said urgently.

Naruto nodded and grinned. They both turned around and ran out of the village gates without looking back they had now made there decision and they couldn't go back.

* * *

_That was the first official chapter hope you are interested._

_**Next Chapter : Some things are just meant to Happen**_


	3. Somethings Are Meant To Happen

**Some Things That Are Meant To Happen.**

Sakura stared blankly ahead as Naruto and she jumped from tree to tree. _How were they going to find the Akatsuki? It isn't like we can just walk up to the Akatsuki and say "Hi we are from the Hidden Leaf village and we want to join!" They would probably suspect that we are there to kill them all._Sakura thought. Sakura looked and Naruto and flicked her head towards the small clearing next to the river. Naruto just nodded.

"So what are we going to do from now?" Naruto asked once they had stopped on the ground.

"Well there is a village coming up hopefully we will be able to get supplies and maybe some information on where the Akatsuki have last been seen." Sakura said attending to her bed roll.

"I'll…" Sakura began to say and turned to Naruto. He was already fast asleep not even fully in his blankets. "Take first watch." She finished. Sakura darted up to the tall trees to scan the area.

As she looked around she felt a dark chakra quickly reveal itself and a strong one at that but as quickly as it came it disappeared. Sakura stopped instantly crouching down on the tree branch, she quickly pulled out her Kunai and darted her eyes around in all directions. Then she felt it again but this time right behind her.

Sakura spun her head around and looked over her shoulder; a dark figure was standing on the branch behind her she stood up and turned her body to fully face the figure, she looked into his eyes, she stiffened but kept the eye contact, her fingers tightened around her Kunai. She could see he was studying her carefully.

"You." Sakura gritted out.

SAKURA!

"SHIT!" Sakura gritted out as she reached forward to grab the person before they left, but they were to fast.

SAKURA! Her name was called again. Sakura had one last glance at where the figure had stood and then hopped down landing in front of Naruto.

"Sakura, I thought you been taken or something I woke up and you…wait what's wrong?" Naruto asked suddenly concerned.

"I think I just saw..." Sakura still couldn't believe it "Itachi."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. Sakura cringed at Naruto's scream. "When? Where? Are you sure it was him and not Sasuke?" he asked

"Just then and yes I am sure it wasn't Sasuke I couldn't get those two mixed up in a million years." Sakura said.

"Well then did you talk? Ask him if we could join and stuff like that?" Naruto said quickly.

"Not really considering you decided to choose the perfect moment to have a scream!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said looking down.

"Eh, don't worry I am sure we will see him again." Sakura said. "Let's get back to camp you go back to sleep I will finish my watch."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I'm not tired anyway."

"Alright then." Naruto said and turned to head back to camp. Sakura had one last look around and once again caught his red eyes, but chose to ignore his presence.

* * *

Itachi walked casually through the forest, Kisame behind him swinging his sword around.

"Will you be a little careful, you'll take someone's head off the way you are going." Itachi said irritated.

"Sorry, I am just so bored, when will we be at the next village?" Kisame asked uninterestedly.

"Soon, maybe a day." Itachi answered. "But for now let's just camp here tonight."

"Sounds good to me, mind if I have a nap? I will take second watch?" Kisame asked setting himself down next to a log.

"Whatever, I am going to have a look around." Itachi said.

Itachi lazily jumped from tree to tree. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink. He fully turned his head.

_Her? What is she doing out here?_He thought. He made his way over behind her. Gliding slowly he got closer, she suddenly stopped and crouched. Itachi decided to stop hiding and placed himself on the branch behind her activating his Sharingan he didn't want to underestimate her. He had heard many things from villagers about the Hokages apprentice. He stood so he was in the shadows, her emerald eyes stared into his red, he watched as she slowly turned her body to face him fully. She had changed since the last time he had seen her she had grown out her hair very long which now hung loosely in two pony tails, she had also matured in many ways, but the one thing that hadn't changed was her emerald eyes they were still the same as he had seen them 2 years ago stubborn, determined and not scared at all. He stared at her for a moment taking in everything he was seeing at the moment. He heard he grit out a "You" soon after her name was called. She reached for him but he moved away from her and disappeared into the shadows fully. He moved around to the ground and placed himself behind them covered by the trees. Itachi listened to them as they spoke. Then he heard something he didn't expect to hear.

"Well then did you talk? Ask him if we could join and stuff like that?" Naruto said.

"_They want to join the Akatsuki?"_Itachi wondered.

They finally stopped talking and went back to their camp but not before he saw Sakura have one last look around.

"_Now she is one observant Kunoichi_." Itachi smirked as he and Sakura once again made eye contact. He turned and went back to his own camp.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the letter once again.

_Tsunade,_

_You have taught me so much I don't think I would of got anywhere without your help and for that I thank you._

_I am sorry for the sudden disappearance but I must do what I am going to do for I think I will go crazy waiting for answers. I have decided to join the Akatsuki and find out who murdered my entire clan ._

_Most likely if Naruto is not with you since I left he is either with me or looking for me._

_I am so sorry for this but I feel I must do it if not for me for my clan ._

_I love you like a mother and thank you for everything._

_Sakura_

"_She was my best student"_Tsunade thought "_and I loved her like a daughter."_

A tear slide down Tsunade's cheek. She had sent out a team of ANBU to bring Sakura and Naruto home. She knew Naruto was with her, he would rather die than loose another team mate. She still remembered the night she got this letter.

_TSUNADE!!_

_She looked up the gate watch was running towards her waving something white in his hand above his head._

"_What is it?" she asked_

"_I got this from Sakura." He replied_

"_WHAT!" she took it from his hands and read it. She slowly sank down into her chair her face grim. She could feel her eyes welling._

"_Get them in here, NOW." she shouted._

"_Hai."_

_Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten walked into her office._

"_You wanted us Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Yes, I am not sure whether you guys know yet but Sakura has left the village to find out who killed her parents and she happens to be going to the Akatsuki with…… Naruto." Tsunade informed._

"_WHAT!" they all said in unison._

"_What I want you to do is to bring them back." Tsunade said._

"_Hai." The all said and left her office to prepare._

"_I just hope they can reach them before they reach the Akatsuki and find out what really occurred." Tsunade mumbled. "The Akatsuki will not hold back information that could turn two strong ninja against us._

* * *

Sakura splashed some of the river water onto her face. She looked at her reflection. Her long pink hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She got two bands and split her hair in half and tied each bunch of hair loosely back so it was out of the way. She still had hair that hung around her face though, but she decided to leave it. She got up and walked over to Naruto's half conscious form.

"Alright Naruto, let's get moving." Sakura said.

"Hmm, too tired, go away." He said shooing her away with a wave of his hand.

Sakura sighed and put her stuff down.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that." Sakura said and ripped Naruto's blanket off of him.

He immediately jumped up.

"ARGH! COLD, COLD!" he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "You were being difficult so I took it to the next step."

She stood there hands on her hips.

Naruto looked at her and gave a cheeky grin. Sakura's grin stopped as she looked at Naruto.

"Don't you think about it." Sakura put up her hands showing that she surrendered but Naruto didn't listen to that, he ran and picked her up. He ran over to the water and stood in it, holding Sakura just over it. Sakura looked up at him he smiled widely.

"Don't you dare." Sakura warned. Naruto laughed and threw her in. Sakura's scream was muffled as soon as she hit the water. She resurfaced breathing heavily; she made her way out of the water soaking. She gave Naruto as greasy look. He just shrugged.

"Whoops, sorry but you were being difficult so I took the next step." Naruto laughed loudly.

"Ha-Ha hilarious Naruto." Sakura said ringing out her hair.

"You should see what you look like." Naruto laughed even louder.

Sakura was about to hit him when she felt the presence of 5 chakra's heading their way.

"We have to go now." Sakura said. They jumped up to the trees and made their way to the village as fast as they could.

"At least when we are in the village we will be able to take cover a little easier." Sakura stated.

"I see the village up ahead!" Naruto called.

They stopped on the top of the cliff and looked down into the crater where the village was sheltered. They were in the Sound.

"Now we have to be careful, we are in Sound now." Sakura said.

"Yep, I wonder if they have Ramen around." Naruto said.

"Naruto, can't you stop thinking about food for just a second?" Sakura said.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized.

"Come on let's go get a room at the hotel and then we can see if they have ramen ok?" Sakura instructed.

"Oh Yeah." Naruto said.

* * *

Tayuya watched as the pink haired girl and blonde boy walked into town she looked over at Sakon and smirked.

"Looks like I will be able to play my flute after all." Tayuya smirked. Sakon just looked at her and nodded.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto entered the hotel and asked for a room.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Now can we go eat something?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, let's go." Sakura said.

They entered the street and walked down to the Ramen Bar. Sakura went and sat at a table whilst Naruto went and ordered.

"_I haven't seen any Sound Ninja, where…?"_Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the bar's door being slammed open. She peered over her shoulder; there they stood, looking around quickly. Naruto had just entered the kitchen; Sakura could already hear him arguing with the chef.

"_Great well it looks like I will have to deal with them myself for the moment."_

"Do you have to be so fucking loud?" Sakura yelled at them. Tayuya looked over at the pink haired girl that had just yelled at her.

"Well, well if it isn't Sakura my have you grown up since we last saw each other." Tayuya responded.

"Tayuya, I can't really say it is a surprise to see you here." Sakura said. "And I see you brought Sakon this time, what are you scared I will kick your ass a second time?"

Tayuya smiled graciously at Sakura.

"Whoa Sakura, you have become a little comedian since I last saw you too, well that doesn't mean you have developed anymore skill."

"Oh will you just shut up, do you plan on fighting me or what? Because if you don't plan on having a fight I would really like to get back to having dinner." Sakura said annoyed.

"I never liked smart-asses." Tayuya said.

"Yeah well I never really liked you." Sakura retorted. Tayuya scowled, Sakura kept eye contact with her. Tayuya kicked her foot out and connected with Sakura's chest sending her flying back. Sakura skid across the floor breaking tables as she went across the floor. She finally stopped and got up.

"Well I guess I got my answer, I am looking forward to kicking your ass a second time Tayuya, NARUTO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm here." Naruto ran in and froze once he saw who was there, he then smiled. "Finally some action." Naruto got into a fighting stance. Sakura got her gloves out and slid them onto her hands.

"Tayuya I am one very pissed off ninja at the moment so you better watch your back because I will not hesitate to kill you." Sakura warned.

Tayuya flung out her flute and summoned her 3 Doki (Angry Spirits).

Sakura raced towards Tayuya concentrating chakra to her feet, she slide past the first Doki and then the second she was just about the pass the third when it grabbed her arm and spun her back throwing her towards the wall. Sakura spun in the air just in time to land on the wall. She flicked her head up and looked straight into Tayuya's eyes. Tayuya smiled and continued to play, her first two Doki came towards Sakura, she powered her feet with chakra again and waited till they were close enough.

"_There!"_Sakura pushed herself from the wall indenting it. She transferred the chakra from her feet to her fists and hit at the two Doki. They flew back and hit the opposite wall; they slowly disappeared, now that only left the last Doki. Sakura powered her fist again. She began to run at the last Doki she punched at him but he caught her fist she swung her other fist and he caught that one too. Sakura was left only to use her legs; she swung her left leg vertically up and hit him right in the chin the impact sent his head flying back she then used her other leg and kicked his feet from under him, he landed flat on his back and didn't move anymore. Sakura looked at Tayuya then. Tayuya was shocked; no one had ever defeated her Doki so fast. She slowly lowered her hand with the flute in it, her eyes widened as she saw Sakura's fist coming towards her face. The impact from Sakura's punch forced Tayuya's head right back and sent her whole body flying out of the bar. Sakura could see her lying on the ground outside, not moving. Sakon flinched and looked at Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me you want to fight too." Sakura said.

"Whatever, I am out of here." Sakon said and casually walked outside to pick Tayuya up.

"We should leave." Sakura said "We have already drawn too much attention."

"That was so unfair, I didn't even get to fight him, he just kept going on about how stupid it was that you guys were fighting and crap." Naruto said disappointed.

"Trust me Naruto; you will get to fight sooner or later." Sakura said. "But for now we have to get out of here before any ANBU arrive."

"Fine." Naruto whined.

Sakura and Naruto had made it out of the village and into the forest, it was dark.

_Snap!_Sakura spun around and was greeted with the face of Shikamaru, she froze. All was silent then Hinata, Ino Neji and Ten-Ten appeared.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried and ran over to hug her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Sakura?" Shikamaru scolded.

"What do you think I am doing Shikamaru, my entire family was killed and you expect me to just sit around and wait for answers that will probably never come?" Sakura yelled at Shikamaru.

"I expect you to stay loyal to Konoha, that's what!" he yelled back.

"Ha loyal to Konoha, well I am sorry I can't be perfect like you Shikamaru." Sakura said annoyed. "I don't think you get how it feels to be the last person in your entire family, no mother no father NO ONE!" Sakura cried.

Shikamaru didn't reply.

"You know what? You are sounding more and more like him." Shikamaru said quieter.

Sakura froze.

"Excuse me?" she astonished he would even bring him up.

"This whole revenge for your family, you being the only one alive and you have to do something about that, even if it means throwing away everything."

"See this is where you should shut up Shikamaru because you don't get what it is like to have your parents murdered let alone you entire fucking family its not like my parents died of old age they were only 30 and they were murdered!" Sakura said she was angry now.

"No, I won't shut up. You are hurting everyone I don't think you even thought of how this would affect Tsunade-sama or your friends did you?" Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and then turned to leave.

"Come on Naruto we have to go." Sakura said blankly. Naruto looked at Hinata and kissed her.

"I love you, and I will be back I promise."

"I love you too Naruto." She replied. Naruto made his way to Sakura's side.

"No!" Shikamaru said and grabbed Sakura's upper arm. "You're not going anywhere; the only place you are going is back to Konoha."

"You no what you can go shove Konoha up your ass Shikamaru now let go of me!" Sakura said and tugged her arm but Shikamaru's grip was too strong.

"Shikamaru. Just let her go!" Naruto said and moved towards Shikamaru.

"Not until she says she will come back with us." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"I am not coming back to Konoha until I finish what I have to do!" Sakura said "SO LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled.

"I think she said to let go, Shikamaru." A cold husky voice said from the shadows. Shikamaru released Sakura's arm and stepped back shocked. Sakura took a few quick steps back and turned around and flung her hands up which landed on a stone hard chest. She looked up and was met with onyx eyes.

"Sakura huh?" He said

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

He smirked.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Paths Eventually Cross**_


	4. Paths Eventually Cross

**Paths Eventually Cross.**

_She looked up and was met with onyx eyes._

"_Sakura huh?" He said_

"_Sasuke?" Sakura whispered._

_He smirked._

* * *

Team Snake made their way through the forest. Then Sasuke heard yelling.

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing Sakura?"_

"_What do you think I am doing Shikamaru, my entire family was killed and you expect me to just sit around and wait for answers that will probably never come?"_

"_So Shikamaru is and arguing with Sakura now that is interesting I wonder why?"_Sasuke thought.

Sasuke picked up his pace signaling to his team to speed up. They all landed in the shadows above the conflict. Sasuke recognized her immediately, her pink hair, yet it seemed a lot longer and now hung loosely in two pony tails. Naruto was holding Hinata and everyone else was just watching the conflict.

"_So the dobe finally realized did he?"_Sasuke thought to himself. He shifted his focus back to the fight between Shikamaru and Sakura.

"I expect you to stay loyal to Konoha!"

"Ha loyal to Konoha, well I am sorry I can't be perfect like you Shikamaru"

"I don't think you get how it feels to be the last person in your entire family, no mother no father NO ONE!"

Sasuke chuckled quietly Shikamaru was stuck on that one.

"You know what? You are sounding more and more like him." Shikamaru said quieter.

Sasuke saw Sakura stiffen. He was curious how she would respond to that.

"Excuse me?" she astonished. Sasuke could see she was really pissed now.

"This whole revenge for your family, you being the only one alive and you have to do something about that, even if it means throwing away everything."

"See this is where you should shut up Shikamaru because you don't get what it is like to have your parents murdered let alone you entire fucking family its not like my parents died of old age they were only 30 and they were murdered!" Sakura said. Sasuke frowned had Sakura lost her entire family? all of them just like him?

"No, I won't shut up. You are hurting everyone I don't think you even thought of how this would affect Tsunade-sama or your friends did you?" Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and then turned to leave.

"Come on Naruto we have to go." Sakura said blankly. Naruto looked at Hinata and kissed her.

Naruto made his way to Sakura's side.

"_So they are travelling together."_Sasuke observed.

"No!" Shikamaru said and grabbed Sakura's upper arm. "You're not going anywhere; the only place you are going is back to Konoha."

"You no what you can go shove Konoha up your ass Shikamaru now let go of me!" Sakura said and tugged her arm but Shikamaru's grip was too strong.

"Shikamaru. Just let her go!" Naruto said and moved towards Shikamaru.

"Not until she says she will come back with us." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"I am not coming back to Konoha until I finish what I have to do!" Sakura said "SO LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled.

"_She is sounding really pissed if I don't stop this soon I don't know what could happen."_Sasuke thought.

"Alright I am going down I have to sort a few things out." Sasuke informed his team.

Sasuke silently jumped down from the tree and made his way out of the shadows.

"I think she said to let her go, Shikamaru." He said. He saw Shikamaru's face once he was fully out of the shadows. Shikamaru let go of Sakura, Sasuke could see that her upper arm was red with Shikamaru's hand print. For some reason Sasuke had the urge to hit Shikamaru for doing that but he pushed it aside. He could see that Sakura hadn't realized it was him who had said anything because she kept backing towards him.

"_Stop, before you bump into me."_Sasuke thought but it didn't stop her at the last minute she spun around and her hands had flung up in defensive but only to land on his chest. He flinched slightly he wasn't used to being touched like that. She still didn't move her hands though, even when he said her name. He heard her whisper his name. She was staring into his eyes. He smirked he didn't know why but he was happy to see her.

Sakura was so shocked she hadn't seen him is so long and here he was standing up for her.

"_Not you too?"_Sakura asked herself. She turned to face Shikamaru again and walked towards him.

"Look Shikamaru, I am really sorry for everything but I can't come back now." Sakura said sadly.

"Yeah, well I am sorry to Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry for what?" Sakura asked confused.

"For this." Shikamaru said as he made hand signals

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled.

"What the hell Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled she tried to break free of the jutsu but nothing was working.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled and ran for Sakura but Neji stopped him.

"Naruto I suggest you don't." Neji said.

"We have orders to bring you back, I tried to talk to you and get you to come back on your own will but you have forced me to take other measures." Shikamaru informed Sakura.

"Shikamaru don't you think you are going a little overboard?" Sasuke said

"Shut up, I don't need to listen to the smart ass who abandoned the village, you may have been able to push away all who cared for you but I am not willing to let Naruto and Sakura through that away." Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"A little touchy are we Shikamaru?" Sasuke teased. Shikamaru growled. He lost his concentration for a split second but that was all Sakura needed to break free. She jumped to the side and into the shadows so that Shika couldn't get her shadow.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Shika but there is no way in hell I am going back to Konoha with you." Sakura said.

"Well then, Sakura you might be coming home a little battered." Shikamaru threatened.

_I really don't want to hurt her she is still my friend I just hate to see her throw everything away, so I won't go full throttle unless it is really necessary._Shikamaru thought.

"You wish it could be that easy." Sakura said as she got in a fighting stance.

"_Well this might be my chance to see if she has improved."_Sasuke thought, he looked over to where Naruto was being held back by Neji.

"_But first I will move Naruto; I don't think Sakura would be too happy if Naruto was caught."_

Sasuke ran over to where Naruto was and grabbed him by his collar dragging him back to where he stood 5 seconds ago.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing teme?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Just shut up dobe do you want to go back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Well, maybe but not at the moment." Naruto said confused by Sasuke's question.

"Then shut up and sit still." Sasuke instructed.

Sakura had just got in a fighting stance when Shikamaru came racing towards her kicking and punching at her all she could do was dodge. She flipped backwards and landed in a crouch she built up chakra in her fist and slammed it into the ground a huge crater formed around her forcing Shikamaru to jump into the air.

_Wrong choice Shika!_Sakura thought. She transferred the chakra to her feet and pushed herself into the air towards Shikamaru once she reached him she looked at him and brought her leg down on his neck. He went flying towards the ground and nothing could stop him. He smashed into the middle of the crater soon after Sakura landed next to him.

_That was too easy._ Sakura thought to herself slightly confused. Then something happened that she didn't expect Shikamaru's leg came flying out and swept her off her feet she landed flat on her back she was gasping for the air that had been knocked out of her lungs. Shikamaru came and picked her up holding her infront of him.

"You loose." He simply said.

Sakura smiled.

"I don't think so." Sakura said and swung her leg up into Shikamaru's chin his head swung back and Sakura leaped out of his grasp. Sakura rested back into the fighting stance. Shikamaru recovered and glared at her he ran at her and then disappeared just before he reached her he reappeared behind her and kicked her back and the he was infront of her again his knee flew up and connected with her collar bone she felt every part of it shatter.

"ARGH!!" She screamed. She got up slowly hand on her broken collar bone, a green chakra started to engulf her hand.

"_She is healing herself?"_Sasuke thought.

Sakura ran up to Shikamaru

"Ranshinshō!" she yelled and hit Shikamaru in the head.

Shikamaru went to swing his right arm but his left swung instead, throwing him off balance.

"What the hell did you do?" Shikamaru yelled at Sakura.

"It is something Tsunade taught me it is called Ranshinshō by attacking your brain stem with chakra which is converted into electricity I can switch your brains movement signals to your legs and arms, so like you just tried then, if you move your right arm your left arm will rise instead and same with your legs." Sakura said. "So I am guessing for a time it will be difficult for you to fight properly."

_Whoa well it seems she has learnt something; Shikamaru is not an easy target to get to like that._Sasuke thought.

"Now Shikamaru, don't come after me this time most likely you wont be able to move properly for another day though."

Sakura turned to leave with Naruto but Neji had a different idea he raced towards them. Sasuke turned around

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled. His whole body was engulfed by the lightning.

Neji stopped and backed away, Sasuke disengaged the Chidori and turned to continue following Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

When Sasuke reached Naruto and Sakura Naruto was lying stretched out in the middle of the ground and Sakura was rubbing her collar bone.

Sasuke raised his hand and flicked his fingers. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin arrived behind Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked up at him.

"My clan has been murdered, so I guess that kind of means I am the last Haruno, so I decided to go find out the shit who killed them, I am told it was an Akatsuki member but I think differently so my plan is to find the Akatsuki and find out who did kill them." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing once you find out who did kill your clan?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know probably kill them." Sakura shrugged.

"You know that is probably the shittest plan I have heard since Naruto made the last mission plan." Sasuke said.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better." Sakura said.

"Well what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked still annoyed at Sasuke's last comment.

"What do you think?" Sasuke said

"Still trying to kill your brother from what I have seen." Sakura mumbled

"What did you say?" Sasuke said as he turned to Sakura.

Suigetsu chuckled. _Oooo she is in for it now._

"I just said from what I have seen you obviously haven't killed Itachi yet." Sakura said.

"And what makes you say that?" Sasuke asked

"Well, I don't know, possibly because I saw Itachi about a night or two ago." Sakura stated blankly.

"You saw him?" Sasuke asked

"Um yeah that is kind of what I just said." Sakura said. "You want to kill Itachi right and I want to find who killed my parents and both of those people are kind of in the Akatsuki, I was thinking what if we teamed up that way we can both get our goals done and probably a lot easier."

Sasuke thought for a minute.

_Well she does have skill when it comes to healing and the dobe over there even though I hate to admit it but he is pretty strong combining all our skills together would make things a lot easier._

"See now your starting to develop some kind of a plan." Sasuke said

"Right, I take that as a yes then." Sakura said.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. He was still partly the same.

"What about us Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked

"For now it is too suspicious for six people to want to join the Akatsuki at the same time, you guys will join in a couple of weeks but for the time you will go your own way I expect to see you guys in the Akatsuki quarters in a few weeks." Sasuke informed.

"But…but are you sure you don't need us now?" Karin cried

"Yes." Sasuke said bluntly.

_There is something between Sasuke and that Sakura it is as plain as day._ Suigetsu thought whilst walking away.

"Yeah, Team 7 is back and in full throttle!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a withdrawn expression, he looked back. Sakura got up and walked towards the river.

"Wait here Naruto." Sasuke said and went to follow Sakura.

"Sure I will just be ordered around like some 5 year old, I AM 18 NOW I AM A MAN!" Naruto yelled irritated.

* * *

The Moon reflected strongly on the water. Sakura swirled her finger round and round in the cool water creating ripples across the calm water.

Sasuke slowly and quietly walked up to Sakura.

"I thought that you would be quieter considering you're meant to be the Uchiha Genius." Sakura said.

"Hn, that title is overrated." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Sakura.

"Is it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura curled her knees up to her chest resting her head on them.

"Was it hard?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke lay back. "What?"

"You know leaving everyone behind."

Sasuke stopped before he gave his answer "No."

"I think you're lying."

Sasuke quickly sat up and moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. "And how exactly do you know that?"

Sakura got up and made her way back to Naruto but not before saying over her shoulder. "You hesitated before you answered."

* * *

Naruto lay stretched out looking at the stars. Now he had seen Hinata he desperately she was here with him, but he knew it was too dangerous and he didn't want to put her in a situation like that. He heard footsteps; he lifted his head slightly to see who it was that was coming back. It was Sakura she walked over to him and lay down next to him. They lay there for a moment completely silent.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Konoha would have a reason to kill my family?" she asked

Naruto thought for a minute. "I don't know but from what I have heard from you about that conversation I think your family found something that got the elders scared, but I have no idea what.." He heard her sigh. Naruto looked over at Sakura her eyes were closed. Naruto smiled, he got up and went to get her blanket. He unrolled it and carefully placed it over her sleeping form. She shifted and rolled to her side. Naruto studied her, she looked peaceful when she slept but he knew that she had many things racing through her mind. At that moment Sasuke walked into the camp, Naruto saw his eyes quickly flicker over to Sakura but just as quickly his expression went back to…blank.

Naruto moved back and sat next to the fire, Sasuke sat opposite him next to where Sakura slept.

"So, Teme how's the snake going?" Naruto asked trying to start up a conversation

"Are you trying to small talk with me Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You got a problem if I am?" Naruto shot back

"No." Sasuke said

"Well then answer my question." Naruto said.

"He is dead." Sasuke said blankly.

"Let me guess, you did it because you got bored with him." Naruto said and started to laugh.

"If that is your way of saying he couldn't teach me anymore, then yes." Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto stopped laughing instantly and looked at Sasuke.

"Whoa, you were serious." Naruto said looking at Sasuke more seriously now.

"Hn, big deal." Sasuke said, poking at the fire. "How long has Tsunade been teaching Sakura?"

"What makes you say that she is being taught by Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"Dobe it is pretty obvious, the only person I know who has strength and healing ability like Sakura displayed before is Tsunade."

"Oh, is it really that obvious?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto disappointed.

"Ok, ok so maybe she has been Tsunade's apprentice since you left and learnt how to use some super strength and become a medic-Nin and joined the ANBU or at least was apart of them before we left, but no real big deal why do you want to know?" Naruto said not realizing how much he had stunned Sasuke with all the things he had said Sakura had acquired.

Sasuke snapped out of his surprise.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sasuke said and looked down at Sakura.

_6 years she has been under Tsunade's teaching_ _it almost seems that she has acquired Tsunade's attitude as well. But most of all it seems she has even managed to surpassed Tsunade._

"Well you don't mind taking first watch do you…?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Ok, night." Naruto said and lay down under his blanket.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Plans Turn Into Actions**_


	5. Plans Turn Into Actions

**Plans Turn Into Actions**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly expecting to be welcomed with the suns rays but was instead welcomed with the starry sky. Her brow furrowed.

_Why is it still night?_Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and looked around Naruto was asleep opposite her and Sasuke was to her right staring at the fire's flames. She sat up fully now and walked over to sit next to him. Her hands reached out to the fire, she rubbed her hands to get them warm.

"Why exactly are you out here Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought I already told you the full story." Sakura said not wanting to go further into the conversation.

"You only told me the outline not the full." Sasuke corrected.

"Fine I will tell you only because I know you won't let it go." Sakura said giving in. "It had been almost 6 days since my parents had left for a mission that should only take 3 days."

"Why didn't Konoha send someone out as soon as they were overdue?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I don't know." Sakura said confused herself now.

"Anyway, I was called to Tsunade's office but just before I went in I overheard her and Kakashi talking, Kakashi sounded really upset he asked who had ordered it and he continued on to say do you realize what she could do if she found out that Konoha had ordered that and I don't even want to think about what he will do if he heard about it; we have just put all of Konoha at risk. Then I heard Tsunade say something about the elders ordered it I don't know what is going on with them at the moment but they said it was done to protect the village and that they wanted to eliminate a girl too but she stopped them by telling them that she was too valuable to loose."

Sasuke just looked at Sakura

_I hate to say this for Sakura's sake but it sounds an awful lot like Konoha had something to do with her clan's death._

"Personally I think that Tsunade, Kakashi and the Elders are hiding something from me, and I am going to find out what." Sakura said suddenly. "Anyway, do you want to swap watch now I don't think I will be getting much more sleep."

"Hn I don't care." Sasuke said he wasn't really tired.

"Ok." Sakura said quietly.

"I'm going to go scan the area maybe I can get an idea of where the Akatsuki are." Sasuke said and got up.

"Um, ok I will watch the camp." Sakura said as she settled herself against the log Sasuke had just been sitting on.

Sasuke jumped up to the trees and disappeared into the night.

Sakura watched him as he left.

_He has changed in so many ways, normally he wouldn't spend the time of day actually talking to me and for once he didn't just insult me._

Sakura stared at the flames and watched their movements.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree flicking his eyes left right and center, looking for any clue to whether the Akatsuki had been around.

Then he felt a huge tremor coming from behind

Sasuke knew immediately who is was.

_Sakura!_

SAKURA!!

_That was Naruto something is wrong really wrong._

He turned and ran back to the camp

_What the hell is happening?_He asked himself. He got to the camp and saw everything that was happening. Naruto was pinned by Kisame, sword at his neck and Sakura was dangling from the ground held by Itachi.

"Now, since you wouldn't let me get a word in before you," he looked at Naruto "attacked me, what is your business with the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked Sakura.

Sasuke walked into the clearing. He could see Sakura turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"If you keep holding her like that she won't be able to tell you." Sasuke said.

"Ah, Sasuke maybe you can tell me then what business you have with them, considering you are travelling with them and all." Itachi said and placed Sakura down but still keeping a firm grip on her throat. Sakura had had enough she grabbed Itachi's wrist and tightened her hand around it she heard the bones break and his grip loosened a little but it was just enough for her to remove his hand and twist his arm behind his back. Once she had a firm grip on him and was sure he couldn't get away she moved to his ear and took a big breathe.

"My parents and entire clan were killed only days ago and I am trying to find out who did it, I am told that someone from the Akatsuki did it but I believe different, so I want to join but of course with a few extras." Sakura said Itachi looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Got it?"

"I am sure the leader will be pleased to have three such strong people like yourselves joining considering you were all trained by the Three Legendary Sanin and all." Itachi smirked.

"Glad we understand each other." Sakura said and released Itachi.

"And the Kyuubi I see is joining." Itachi stated a little confused that after all this time the Kyuubi had walked right to them.

"He is not to be harmed in anyway or the deal is off." Sakura said

"I wasn't aware that we even had a deal." Itachi said confused.

"All of us will join and the Jinchuuriki will surrender himself as long as you do not extract the Kyuubi from him." Sakura informed.

Itachi thought about it.

_Either way we have the Kyuubi that is a good thing at least._

"Fine, he will not be harmed in any way." Itachi said

"Good." Sakura said.

Itachi watched as Sakura and his brother exchanged brief looks.

_I wonder_

Itachi looked at Sasuke who was now staring at him. Sasuke scowled and looked away.

"Can you get the hell off of me!" Naruto yelled at Kisame.

Kisame looked at Itachi and Itachi nodded Kisame got up off of Naruto and walked to stand next to Itachi.

"But before you are able to join you have a trial to go through." Itachi informed.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and stood infront of her, almost in a protective way.

"What kind of trial?" Sasuke asked.

"A duel with one Akatsuki member." Itachi said calmly.

"I dibs shark boy over there!" Naruto said and pointed at Kisame.

"You don't choose, the Akatsuki member chooses you." Itachi said and locked eyes with Sakura. She stiffened she knew who would choose her and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Itachi and Kisame turned and walked away Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed.

* * *

_Pat! Pat!_was the only sound that could be heard on their trip.

"How much longer?" Naruto whined.

"We are here." Itachi said.

They reached the edge of the forest.

"WHOA!" Naruto cried.

Sakura looked around.

_Oh my god, for the biggest criminal group known they have one hell of a hide out._

There right infront of them was the Akatsuki hideout, in the middle of all the green grass was an arena, buildings surrounding it, but what caught Sakura's attention the most was the massive waterfall that surrounded the whole base right up to the forest.

"We have been in this area before why have I never seen this?" Sakura asked

"Genjutsu." Itachi simply said.

"You would need an excessive amount of chakra to maintain a genjutsu like this." Sasuke pointed out.

"When Akatsuki discovered this place it was already in what you might call a bubble that was formed from a genjutsu, we still have no idea what caused this though we suspect that the waterfall creates some kind of barrier." Itachi explained. "At certain times we will be exposed though like now."

They all made their way down to the arena. Sakura's eyes widened there they all stood every Akatsuki member that remained.

A man with 6 piercing on his nose and many others on varies parts of his face and ears took a step forward.

"This is them?" he asked Itachi. Itachi slightly nodded his head. "Well then let the trial begin, you know the process."

Sakura recognized the man as Pein she had seen his picture in the booklet.

_Well I am pretty sure he is the leader now considering he is telling everyone what to do._

He continued "Zetsu?"

Zetsu shook his head "Pass"

"Hidan?" Pein asked

Hidan smiled a wicked smile and lifted his index finger at Sasuke.

"Kakuzu?" "Pass."

"Konan?"

"Pass" Sakura looked over when she heard a female voice.

_Is she the only female?_

"Tobi?"

"Nope."

"Kisame?"

Kisame smiled "Well boy you wanted to fight? I will give you a fight." And pointed to Naruto.

"That only leaves Itachi and myself, Itachi do you fight or not?"

Itachi looked at Sakura.

"I fight." There was an echo of grumbled laughs among the Akatsuki members. Sakura's heart beat went up another notch.

"Right well then I pass." Pein informed. "Hidan you chose first so you will fight first, clear the field.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down to her.

"Sasuke don't let him hit you at all or else you will have a blood link, he is immortal so anything he does to himself no matter how fatal will not kill him but it will kill you." Sakura warned and looked him in the eyes. "Oh and if you do get hit keep him out of the circle that is what issues the curse but I am sure you can manage not to get hit." Sakura finished and smiled to him.

"HEY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ARENA GIRL!!" Hidan screamed and then laughed.

"Guess that is my cue to leave, good luck." Sakura said placing her hand briefly on Sasuke's shoulder and then turning to leave.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered she turned around. "Thanks." Sakura grin grew wider

"No problem."

_Right, now I have to immobilize the bastard somehow._ Sasuke thought.

By now Sakura had reached Naruto's side.

"What was that about eh?" Naruto said and nudged Sakura.

"I just told him the way to survive through this battle." Sakura whispered.

Naruto laughed "Nice one." Sakura smiled again.

Sasuke took his stance.

Hidan got his sword out and laughed like a manic. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_He is just a bit weird, well I am going to end this quickly_

Sasuke got out his Katana.

"CHIDORI!" he yelled lightning engulfed his entire body. He ran at Hidan dodging every swing he had at him. Sasuke finally got to him and swung his katana into both of Hidan's shoulders, the katana sliced right through his shoulders, Sasuke jumped back and watched Hidan's arms slide from their place on his shoulders and hit the ground bringing down his pack of Kunai.

"OH YOU BASTARD!" Hidan screamed and kicked a kunai out from the pouch and kicked it up to his mouth.

Sasuke had started to leave the arena thinking he had one.

With one swift head movement Hidan threw the kunai out of his mouth at Sasuke's turned back.

Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw.

_Sasuke's doesn't even realize, I can't just stand here and do nothing!_

"SASUKE, DUCK!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke turned and at the last minute ducked.

Kisame walked up to Sakura and backhanded her. Sending her to the ground.

Sasuke's head automatically snapped to where he had heard the slap and saw Sakura fall to the ground. His anger boiled.

"Shut up, there is to be no assistance for him."

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled "Control your anger that is no way to treat new members."

"Sorry, I just…I don't know what came over me." Kisame said and lowered his head.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto said and he bent down and helped her sit up.

"Yeah fine, just a little sore." Sakura said putting a hand to her cheek and winced when the stinging came.

"Why don't you heal it?" Naruto asked.

"I have to save every little bit of my chakra for the fight that comes and anyway a little cut and red cheek is nothing, I would rather get a cut cheek than see Sasuke with a kunai inn lodged in his back."

Itachi's attention was caught at those last words.

Sasuke was furious

_They think they can just treat everyone like shit well I have had enough!_

He ran at Hidan along the way engulfing his body with Chidori, when he was close to Hidan he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him cleanly slicing Hidan's head from his neck. Hidan's head flew over the arena and landed.

"YOU SHIT! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY I AM!" Hidan screamed.

"Hidan that is enough!" Pein scolded. "It seems that you have succeeded Sasuke, welcome to the Akatsuki."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and walked over to where Naruto and Sakura stood. He looked at Sakura her cheek was now red and had a cut from under eye to the middle of her cheek, her eyes were watery but she wasn't crying.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Sasuke said and indicated to her cheek.

"Hmm? Oh no I am saving my chakra for my battle." Sakura said and looked over to the arena which Naruto was now fighting in.

Sasuke gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

"You need to heal it or else it will distract you through your battle and that could be fatal with Itachi.

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke has touching her like this.

"Here I will lend you same chakra so you don't waste any of yours."

Sakura could feel a warm sensation through her body and she knew it was because of the extra chakra she was getting. She moved her hand to her cheek again and her hand started to glow green. The cut cleared in a couple of minutes but the redness remained.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Naruto landed on Kisame's sword then all his clones jumped onto Kisame holding him down then Naruto and another clone were forming Odama Rasengan.

Naruto finally reached Kisame and thrust his hand into his chest the force of the blow threw Kisame back knocking him out. Naruto deactivated all of his clones. He put his hands on his hips.

"Oh Yeah who is the man!" Naruto yelled doing a little victory dance.

"Very impressive, no one has ever taken Kisame down so quickly." Pein observed

"My turn." Sakura said nervously and walked out to the arena and took out her gloves, she slipped them on and flexed her fingers. Itachi casually walked onto the grounds seemingly not concerned at all with what was about to take place.

Itachi made the first move he ran at Sakura all she could do was block then he eased off giving her an opportunity to attack so she took it she powered her fists and hit the ground the entire arena floor split forcing Itachi to jump up. Sakura flew up into the air where he was and grabbed onto his shirt and worked up chakra in her arm once it had reached the maximum she threw him down into the ground. Sakura landed expecting to see him unconscious but he just stood up barely even hurt, face blank. His red eyes bore into her emerald ones. He ran at her and kicked her in the chest sending her flying back, she skid across the dirt. She rolled over and landed in a crouch. Before she even realized what was happening Itachi had picked her up and was holding her high above the ground.

_Don't look into his eyes now he wants you to so you will be caught in it don't look at him!_

Itachi lowered her a little so that she was at his eye level. Sakura looked away but Itachi grabbed her chin and pulled her face to look into his eyes.

Sasuke knew exactly what Itachi was about to do.

"NO, SAKURA!" Sasuke cried he had been under Mangekyou Sharingan before and it was hell and he wasn't willing to let Sakura go through it.

Sakura saw Itachi's eye's start to swirl but the darkness never came she just continued to see his eyes swirling. Her brow furrowed in confusion so did Itachi's.

"Why is it not working?" Itachi asked himself.

"What is wrong Itachi?" Konan called.

"My Mangekyou Sharingan it…" Itachi couldn't believe it.

"It has no effect on her."

* * *

_I will try to update real soon promise haha_

_**Next Chapter: Acceptance**_


	6. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

"_What is wrong Itachi?" Konan called._

"_My__Mangekyou Sharingan__it…" Itachi couldn't believe it._

"_It has no effect on her."_

* * *

Sasuke took a step forward.

_What!?_

Sakura's eyes widened.

_It has no effect, but no one can resist Sharingan not even others who have it._

Itachi put Sakura down. She stepped away giving them distance.

_I wonder if..?_

Sakura jumped up into the air and brought her leg up when she was almost back on the ground she slammed her leg into the ground. The arena ground had turned into a crater. Sakura saw Itachi gradually getting up. She concentrated chakra to her feet and ran to him zigzagging her way there. Itachi's eyes widened.

_She is virtually invisible to me now._

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched in confusion.

_She is moving so fast she is almost invisible; I can only see her at brief moments when she has shifted sides__but that is all apart from that I can hardly see her when I would normally be able to see any other opponent no matter how fast they are. Has Sakura got a blood limit that causes Uchiha's to become blind to her movements? If she does she doesn't realize it._

Sakura raced at Itachi and powered her fist bringing it back she released it and slammed her fist into the center of Itachi's chest. Itachi flew through the air and landed across the arena.

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little in surprised.

_I actually hit him! He should have been able to dodge that. What is happening!?_

She looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was smiling and giving her the thumbs up and Sasuke was staring at her confusion written all over his face.

_Can he not see me too?_

Sakura looked over to Itachi he looked angry then he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go!?" Sakura heard Naruto yell.

But she saw it all, it seemed that the world had slowed down, Itachi was making his way towards her sword in hand, she watched him as he moved from side to side, then she saw his eyes anger and frustration. He reached her and thrust the sword forward right for her neck, she leaned back and saw the sword slowly pass over her face mere inches away. Then it stopped and the world seemed to get back to its normal pace. She landed on her back staring up to the swords silver blade; she could see that Itachi was breathing heavily so was she. She lay there for another minute.

_How the hell did I just do that?_

Then Sakura caught the reflection of herself on the blade her eyes they were….gold.

Sakura sat up, quickly shuffling back. Once she was out of the reach of the sword she stood up and looked around everyone's eyes were on her. She looked at Itachi he looked at her and scowled.

"I am done." Itachi said and walked away.

"HELL YEAH, GO SAKURA!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura sank back down to the dirt ground.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Pein looked at Sakura observing her reaction.

_It seems she has found the Haruno clan's blood limit one that can put Uchiha's off their game._

Naruto rushed over to Sakura

"We all made it in, isn't that great!" Naruto said.

"I am sure you would all like to rest now, I will show you to your quarters." Konan said and indicated for them to follow. Sakura got up and when she passed Sasuke risked a glance.

As Sakura passed him Sasuke could still see that her eyes were gold but as soon as she blinked they turned back to her emerald green.

They entered the buildings that surrounded the arena they had stone walls and floors. Naruto got his room first and then Sakura and last was Sasuke. Sasuke walked into his room and sat on the large couch near his window.

_Something happened in that fight that activated whatever the hell she has,__but when did it start?_

Sasuke thought for a minute

_I got it!_He got up and made his way to Sakura's room.

Sakura walked into her room. It had a double bed in the middle a bathroom to the right, couch sitting under the big open window and a couple of draws at the end of the bed so she could put her belongings in, across the room she could see the large open window looking out to part of the waterfall.

_Well at least I have a good view._

She made her way over to the couch and sat down.

_What the hell happened out there? First I was looking into Itachi's eyes and the next, things were slowing down and the Uchiha's couldn't monitor my movements like they do with every other opponent. I mean for god's sake I hit Itachi in the chest!_

_BANG! BANG!_Sakura jumped. She looked at the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Sakura stood up and made her way over to the door. She opened it slightly; there he stood looking around cautiously.

"Well are you going to let me in?" Sasuke asked rudely

"Excuse you? I am not going to let you in with that attitude." Sakura said annoyed.

Sasuke breathed in deeply.

"Fine, sorry can I please come in?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah sure Sasuke, whatever you need." Sakura said sarcastically and opened the door. Sasuke walked in and stood in front of the bed. Sakura closed the door and turned around.

"So, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked feeling a little unnerved that Sasuke was standing in her room staring at her like she was some unusual thing.

"I think I have figured out what happened today, with you and your…" Sasuke stopped he didn't know what to call it.

"Yeah I get you and what do you think it is?" Sakura asked now interested.

"You have a blood limit that I think was activated when Itachi tried to put you in Mangekyou Sharingan, it does the opposite of what Sharingan does it repels, you basically become invisible to us when you move and you cannot be affected by it in any way, it also appears that you can slow time to your advantage like when Itachi tried to take you head off but the time only slows for you to give you time to everyone else time goes on as normal and they have gold eyes whilst this is occurring."

"Right, so how exactly did you figure this all out?" Sakura asked confused at how he knew so much.

"I have read about a clan that has these abilities but the name of the clan was never there, what you did today matches every thing I have read on that clan."

"Ok so I have some blood limit that I have no idea even existed in my clan until today just because I had an encounter with a Sharigan user that wanted to put me in the Mangekyou, oh yeah that sounds realistic." Sakura said

"Sakura you have to accept that what just occurred today was a new you you have changed now and there is no going back." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed.

"You think I don't know that I have changed now, if this is what you say it is it could be the reason why my clan was killed." Sakura barely whispered.

_And I know the exact person who would know about this!_

Sakura turned around and opened her door.

"Where the hell are you going now?" Sasuke asked

"To get an answer!" Sakura said as she left the room.

Sasuke walked out of Sakura's room and went to get Naruto for dinner.

* * *

Sakura ran down the corridor till she saw the big double doors.

_Well it looks like I am in the right place._

Sakura walked to the big doors and pushed them open.

"Well how nice of you to knock." Pein said

"I want answers and I want them now." Sakura said firmly.

"Well aren't you a confident one." Pein said and chuckled.

"I know you know about what happened today, so cut the bullshit and tell me what it is about." Sakura said.

"Alright then, I will tell you all I know." Pein said and smirked.

"As you might not already no you have just discovered the Haruno blood limit, this limit though has been kept secret since it was created, but it seems that Konoha found out and you know the elders they are paranoid and only want to control everything and everyone so they eliminated your clan to what they call protect the Leaf Village, but I know you are a smart girl and you could figure out on your own why they really killed your family."

"They thought we were a threat, that when it comes to the crunch we would betray them?" Sakura said she could feel the anger in her rising.

"See I knew you were smart but yes that is the bottom line, Konoha knew that when what they plan to do was revealed the Haruno clan wouldn't back them, the Haruno's were too good hearted and wouldn't want the world to be destroyed, this was also the reason as to why the Uchiha clan was eliminated, Konoha knew that the Haruno's and Uchiha's had an alliance and whatever one chose the other backed them up on it. The Uchiha's were the first to go because they were the ones with a blood limit little did they know but the small clan of Haruno had a blood limit themselves."

"If my clan had a blood limit then why wasn't I told?" Sakura asked in confusion

"That is something I don't know probably to protect you, but because the Uchiha's and Haruno's had an alliance once the blood limit had been discovered they modified it so that if you did come in contact with another Uchiha they would be able to have it activate it by the activating Mangekyou but most of the time the Haruno member discovers it when they turn 18 and from then they can activate it when needed."

"This is crazy, my whole life my parents haven't even mentioned it to me…" Then is struck Sakura.

"They always went on missions by themselves, was that so that the blood limit wouldn't be discovered?"

"Most likely, that is probably why they were sent on a mission so they could be killed and there be no witnesses." Pein explained.

"So you have no involvement in my clan's murder?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no quiet the opposite in fact once the Uchiha clan had been killed the Haruno clan found out that they had an alliance with us so they came to see us to find out the truth and then they discovered what Konoha had in store for everyone." Pein said

"What? You were all working together?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Yes." Pein said simply

"Umm ok whoa, I am going to… um I will talk to you later I guess." Sakura said and slowly walked out of the room.

_My family was and alliance with the Uchiha's and Akatsuki and Konoha wants to take control of everything__and I seem to have missed out that whole section in my clan!_

Sakura walked down the corridors till she reached the sitting area everyone was talking Naruto was abusing Kisame and everyone else seemed to be talking then she caught a movement in the corner of her eye she looked over Itachi was talking to Konan and they seemed to be … close very close. The she saw Konan take Itachi's hand and direct him to follow her they walked past Sakura and Konan smiled sweetly at her; Sakura returned the smile Itachi looked away from her. Sakura decided she didn't feel like interacting with them all at the moment. She turned to follow the direction Konan and Itachi had gone but stopped instantly as she saw Konan and Itachi kissing right in the corridor further down. Then she saw Sasuke walked out of the corridor to the left and look at her then turned his head towards Itachi's direction. Sakura saw him flick out a Senbon and held it in his hand, he made his way towards the kissing couple, and they didn't even realize he was coming.

_Hell no he is not going to do this now!__After all we have been through he isnt going to stuff it up now by killing someone._

Sakura made her way to Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly stopped though.

_Do I really want to do this?_ Sasuke looked at Itachi and Konan

_Now things have got complicated because he is involved with her. GOD!!_

Sasuke continued to walk forward but was stopped when Sakura stood in front of him.

"Move." Sasuke whispered keeping his eyes on Itachi who had now stopped kissing Konan and was now watching him and Sakura.

"No." Sakura turned around and smiled, then she grabbed Sasuke's shirt and dragged him down the corridor he had come out of and stopped outside his room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Sakura yelled.

"Have you forgotten why I came here?" Sasuke said irritated.

"No I haven't but there is something you should know before you decide to kill Itachi." Sakura said.

"And what exactly is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha ordered the murder of both our clans." Sakura said.

"What? Sasuke said and took a step closer to Sakura he was now leaning over her.

"Haruno's and Uchiha's had an alliance and Konoha was scared that they would betray them in the coming events." Sakura said

"And how do you know all this?" Sasuke asked

"I talked to Pein." Sakura said

Sakura looked up at Sasuke now and was met with his onyx eyes. Her hands were resting on his chest and his arm was resting beside her head. Then he did something they both didn't expect he leaned in and touched his lips with hers at first Sakura just stood there but then she slid a hand up around his neck and he rested a hand on the back of her neck leaving the other on the wall. Sakura heard footsteps.

"Someone is coming." Sakura said between each kiss then she pulled back and looked to the left where she had heard the footsteps. Itachi stood there leaning on the wall.

"Well look what we have here." Itachi said

Itachi had taken a disliking to Sakura since she had defeated him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke one last time and then ducked under his arm and continued down the corridor to her room.

Sasuke walked up to his brother.

"Sasuke, it seems you and the little cherry blossom have something going on." Itachi said and smirked.

"It was nothing." Sasuke said trying to avoid what had just happened.

"Well from what I saw it didn't look like nothing." Itachi said enjoying watching his brother squirm.

"Just shut up, it doesn't concern you, and you can't say much with what I saw earlier." Sasuke retaliated.

"Ha, well aren't you a little smart-ass." Itachi said

Sasuke turned around and went into his room closing the door behind him.

_What they hell have I just done?_

He walked over to the bed and flopped onto it, putting his arms over his face.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Confessions**_


	7. Confessions

**Confessions**

Sakura lay on her bed.

_Oh my god what did I just do? I just kissed Sasuke and on top of that got caught by his brother! I need to get out of here!_

Sakura got up and walked out of her room she walked outside and looked around at the hideout.

_All this time Akatsuki have been painted as bad people and all they want is to create a war but being here and spending time with them just shows that really they are normal people. Well that is if you cross out the immortal man, cannibalism, dividing into six different people, string man, paper girl, shark boy, swirly face and evil older Uchiha._

Sakura smiled to herself.

_They aren't very normal are they?_

Sakura walked out into the smooth flowing grass. She hadn't been in such a calm place since she was in the garden she grew up in. She sat down and laid herself out in the grass. She listened to the water flow from the waterfall she listened to the grass and leaves move from side to side. She sat up and her eyes immediately fell on the figure making its way outside. Sakura got up slowly and made her way back to the building along the way passing the figure. She knew automatically that it was Itachi.

_Man does he ever sleep?_

Sakura ignored it and made her way back to her room.

She walked in and lay on the bed not long after her eyes began to droop.

_She reached her room the door was slightly open Sakura reached for her kunai in her pouch but when she got to where the pouch would normally be it wasn't there._

_Damn I must have left it in my room, well I will just have to use some muscle._

_Sakura opened the door cautiously and looked around her room was dark apart from the light from the moon lighting parts of her room. Then she saw the dark figure standing with his back to her infront of the window. Sakura looked to her right and saw her kunai pouch. She looked between the pouch and the figure judging the distance and time it would take her to get to her kunai before the figure could._

_I can make it._

_Sakura darted towards her pouch she put her hand on it and was about to pull out a kunai when another hand came down on hers stopping her from moving. She turned her head towards the figure._

"_Sakura, I would rather it if we could talk…." Sasuke said quietly and looked at the kunai. "Without weapons."_

_Sakura's eyes widened slightly._

"_You want to talk?"_

"_Well it is kind of what I just said." Sasuke said._

"_Umm, ok." Sakura said a little confused at why Sasuke would want to talk to her now._

_She made her way over to her bed and sat down, she looked at him._

"_Well are you going to take a seat or just stand there forever?" Sakura asked wanting to get this over quickly._

_Sasuke made his way over to the end of her bed but didn't sit down._

"_Look about what happened before in the corridor…"_

"_Yeah look I get it, it was nothing it was just out of confusion or whatever and I can pretend it didn't happen if that is what you want." Sakura butted in._

"_I don't want that." Sasuke said quietly._

"_Ok then…" Sakura stopped only realizing then what he had said. "Wait say that again."_

"_What happened back there wasn't just out of confusion or anything I did it because I wanted to do it and I don't want you to pretend it didn't happen because…I think I might be falling for you"_

Sakura sat up.

_Did I just dream what I think I just dreamt?_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Pushing it to the Limit**_


	8. Pushing It To The Limits

**Pushing it to the Limits**

Hinata walked towards Tsunade's office.

She, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Sai and Chouji had been called to Tsunade's office.

She walked in the others were already there and … the elders

Hinata looked at Neji and raised an eyebrow Neji tilted his head in confusion too.

"Ah Hinata you finally grace us with your presence." Tsunade said

"Um sorry I got the message late." Hinata replied.

"We asked Tsunade to call you all hear because we have a mission for you." One of the Elders said. "As you probably all already know Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki have betrayed the village and joined the Akatsuki, they are now an enemy to Konoha and are to be treated as criminals; we are sending you to eliminate them."

"Excuse me?!" Hinata yelled.

All of them looked at her.

_Since when was Hinata so confident?_Tsunade thought and smirked.

"Tsunade are you serious, you are letting them do this." Hinata said

Tsunade looked away.

"We are not prepared to do that, even if Sakura and Naruto joined the Akatsuki they are still our friends and we will not fight them." Chouji said.

"Are you sure about that? Refusing to do what we ask is punishable by death; you might want to rethink your answer." The elder said. "If you refuse you are betraying the village and putting them at risk, do you really want to do that? After all we have done to make this village safe eliminating threats, you are willing to betray us?"

Hinata had heard enough.

"You did it didn't you? You eliminated the Uchiha and Haruno clan, they weren't a threat they were here to protect us! What gives you the right to eliminate entire clans?!" Hinata said getting angry she turned around to walk out. "Oh and by the way, I am going to find Naruto and Sakura and I am going to join them because at least they have the guts to stand up to you." Hinata said staring and the elders.

"Hey Hinata wait up, I am coming too!" Ten-Ten said

"Me too." Chouji said

"And me." Ino said.

"I guess I am going too." Sai said

"Fine I guess I may as well." Neji said.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru. He looked back at them.

"What?" Shikamaru breathed in and sighed. "Fine."

"So it looks like you will have to kill us all." Hinata said.

"Fine it shouldn't be that hard." The elders said.

"STOP! I have had enough!" Tsunade yelled. "Go, leave but you will not be able to return."

Tsunade looked at them with tears in her eyes.

I am so sorry she mouthed to them.

Hinata gracefully nodded understanding Tsunade.

_She doesn't want this either; don't worry Tsunade we will be back and hopefully with some friends._

They all turned and left.

* * *

Sasuke woke and went to have a shower once he finished he sat down on the couch

_What am I going to do? She is going to think something now, I'm not ready for something to happen and I don't want her to think anything like that at the moment, God now I am going to have to go and fucking explain to her everything._

Sasuke got up and walked to Sakura's room. She answered the door.

"Oh hi, umm come in." Sakura said and stood to the side to let Sasuke through. "Umm can we talk in like 2 minutes, so I can have a shower and all?"

"Hn." Sasuke said and made his way over to the bed.

Sakura walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke sat on the bed.

After 5 minutes a knock came.

_Should I answer it? Hn oh well may as well._

Sasuke got up and made his way to the door and opened it.

"Why hello Sasuke." Naruto greeted

"Why are you here Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Well we have a mission tonight." Naruto said and smiled.

Sakura opened the bathroom door and walked into her room and saw Naruto and Sasuke talking, so she made her way over to them.

"Sakura we have a mission!" Naruto repeated.

"Well that is good I guess what are we doing?" Sakura asked.

"There is apparently a group of assassins from Sound on their way to eliminate a group of people valuable to the Akatsuki or whatever." Naruto told them.

"Right, piece of cake." Sakura said putting on her gloves.

"We leave tonight." Sasuke informed Sakura

"Soo… what are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked grinning cheekily.

"None of your business, Naruto." Sasuke said and walked pass him out to the corridor to the training grounds.

"Little grumpy there are we Sasuke?" Naruto yelled after him.

Sasuke kept his back turned, lifted up his hand and gave Naruto the finger.

Naruto's mouth dropped.

"Did you see that?" Naruto growled.

Sakura burst out laughing. Naruto turned and went after Sasuke. Sakura suddenly stopped and went after Naruto.

"Oh my god Naruto, come on that was nothing don't get angry about it." Sakura said whilst chasing after Naruto.

They eventually got outside.

Sakura stopped and put her hand up to her eyes.

"TEME!" Naruto screamed.

_You have got to be kidding_Sakura thought and speed up to get to Naruto.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you want now dobe?" he said uninterestedly.

"For you to stop being an ass!" Naruto replied

"Hmm let me think about that… no I don't feel like it." Sasuke said.

Naruto's anger was boiling up.

Sakura walked over to them and stood between them facing Naruto.

"What the hell is up with you?" She asked confused at why Naruto was so annoyed about such a small thing.

"Sakura stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you." Naruto said and pushed her aside.

"Excuse you, You know what if you get hurt I AM NOT HEALING YOU!" Sakura yelled and walked away to the side of the clearing and sat down.

From the edge of the clearing Sakura could see Naruto's anger, the Kyuubi was beginning to show.

_Hopefully it doesn't get to the fourth tail because if it does I am going to have to stop things._

Naruto charged at Sasuke, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and dodged it easily.

_All I did was tell him to mind his own business and stuck the finger up at him why is he so shitty?_

Naruto ran at Sasuke again, Sasuke flipped out a Shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Naruto still ran at it and at the last moment jumped up and landed on the shuriken then he bounced off it and continued to run at Sasuke. Sasuke did hand signals.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!"(Fire Dragon Flame Blast)

Sasuke breathed in and then out sending a stream of fire towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at it and saw the head of a dragon form, he ran to the side but the dragon followed, Naruto ran around the whole clearing trying to escape the flames but to no avail.

_I am going to have to go to the source._Naruto turned and ran for Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_If I don't stop the jutsu Naruto will hit me and I will get burnt._

Sasuke stopped the flames and caught Naruto's fist just in time. He held Naruto's fist firmly and didn't let go he then leant back and brought his foot up and kicked it right into Naruto's chest, sending him flying to the opposite end of the field.

Sakura watched all of this with disinterest.

_Typical they can't even spend a couple of days with each other without having a fight."_

But then something caught Sakura's attention.

Naruto was now in a crouch and head down then he slowly brought it up to look and Sasuke.

The fourth tail began to form, Naruto's eyes were red his face was scrunched back into a growl. He began to form Rasengan.

Sasuke stood calmly and began to form Chidori.

_Hell no, now I actually have to do something, God can't they just be friends for five minutes._

Sakura thought and go up.

They had finished forming there techniques.

RASENGAN! CHIDORI! They ran at each other.

Sakura walked towards where they would meet.

Sasuke's eyes flickered towards Sakura.

_What is she doing she will be killed_

Sasuke tried to disengage his Chidori.

_I am too far into it to disengage it now, I have to hit something!_

Naruto saw Sakura walking calmly to where he and Sasuke would meet too.

_Sakura move!_He screamed in his mind.

Sakura continued to walk calmly to the middle of the field. She stood there and waited for them to meet.

Time seemed to slow for both Sasuke and Naruto as the reached Sakura. They watched as she slowly moved her hands up so they were in the way of both their fists.

Their fists made contact with her hands.

The impact made her arms bend till they stopped near her face. Her head was down and her eyes were closed.

Sasuke and Naruto were frozen in place breathing hard, eyes wide open.

Sakura's head lifted up, she opened her eyes they were Gold.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Things Are Uncovered**_


	9. Things Are Uncovered

**Things Are Uncovered**

Sakura looked at both of them.

"So are you done now?" She asked

Naruto and Sasuke kept on staring at her.

Sakura let go of their fists and lowered her hands. She turned and started to walk away. Naruto and Sasuke watched as she flicked her hands the one that had held Naruto's fist let off a little spark of fire when she flicked her hand and the other lightning bolts flickered between each finger tip.

Their eyes widened.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled

Sakura stopped.

"What?"

"What the fuck were you thinking? How the hell did you know that you would be able to stop us?" Naruto yelled.

"That, Naruto was my blood limit ability." Sakura said

"And?" Naruto asked confused

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

_What exactly is her blood limit, what ever it is it is almost unstoppable._

"Fine, I will explain, my blood limit comes with an ability which allows me to absorb and use the elements fire, water and lightning." Sakura explained and looked over to Sasuke. "another part to my ability is that I can also slow time to my advantage and I have speed that not even the Sharingan can track."

Sasuke and Naruto took all of this in.

"That is so not fair, you have an awesome blood limit, you're basically industructable!" Naruto whined.

"Not totally indestructible, I do have weaknesses." Sakura said quietly.

"Really?! What?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked at both of them

"I can't absorb elements that are put on an item like you putting Chidori on your katana, my time slowing has a limit to it, it only last for 2 minute at a time and after using that whole 2 minutes up I have to wait 4 minutes for it to return to full." Sakura explained.

"They aren't too bad for weaknesses." Naruto said

"Another thing the elements I can wield are also my weakness if I am hit anywhere else on my body than my palms I can't absorb the element," Sakura explained. "And when I am absorbing the element I can only stand to absorb it for 8 minutes if I go any longer I could die."

Naruto stared at Sakura, Sasuke was still looking around.

"Well, now that you two are finished can we get some last minute training in for our mission?"

"Whatever." Sasuke said and walked away.

"Sasuke." Sakura said and walked up next to him.

Sasuke just kept walking.

"Can you wait?" Sakura said and pulled back on Sasuke's arm to stop him.

"What Sakura?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday…"

"It didn't mean anything; I knew Itachi was coming around the corner to ask me about what just happened and obviously I wasn't in a state to answer him…civilly, so I made it look like we were busy." Sasuke said simply.

"Right." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned around and headed towards a clearing where they would be training leaving Sakura behind.

"Great way to make me feel shit Sasuke." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Sakura walked after Naruto and Sasuke.

When they got to the clearing Sasuke leaned against one of the trees Sakura sat down, leaning against a tree and propped her legs up on a rock nearby and Naruto just plopped himself of the floor. Sakura picked up a long stick and chucked it up to Sasuke.

He caught it with one hand.

"Ok so, when we arrive in the area we suspect they will pass through…" Sasuke began instructing and drawing the basic plan in the dirt. "Naruto you will go around the back and bring up a about 2 dozen clones blocking off anyway forward or back, you and I," Sasuke said and looked at Sakura "will go to the left and right and block them in so they can't get out left and right, we will then move in on them and take them out, there shouldn't be more than 3 assassins they don't normally travel in big groups so that is an opponent for each of us." Sasuke said and finished drawing the plan.

"Huh hum." Sakura coughed

Sasuke immediately shot his head in her direction glaring

"Do you have something to say?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Well actually, why would you assign Naruto to block of entrances front and back, not that I am saying Naruto is incapable of maintaining something like that but he should have to waste chakra on something that can be avoided."

"Do you have a better idea?" Sasuke asked not really waning to hear the answer.

"Oh how nice of you to ask, well I was thinking…" Sakura began, she stood up and took the stick from Sasuke and began to design her plan next to Sasuke's. "If you put me in charge of blocking both the front and back, I would be able to create a barrier around the entire area not only on the front and back but around to your areas too, just as a backup." Sakura said and drew a big circle around the 3 xs in the middle. "That way you will only have to think about getting to your target."

"One thing, how are you going to be able to do that without wasting your chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade must of known for quiet a while that I had this blood limit because she started to teach me how to use the elements 5 years ago I am able to absorb and the main things she was teaching me was the basic concept of a barrier and how to create clones with each element if I use what she taught me I will be able to sustain the barrier without using too much chakra, I am thinking I will use water, this will be basically invisible to the enemy it also mean I can do the barrier in two steps, one setting it up and two taking it down, if I use that strategy I will hardly use any chakra at all because once I have put the earth barrier up it will stay up until I touch it again."

"I am sorry to say this Sasuke but I think that, that sounds like a better plan considering that means you and I won't have as much to worry about." Naruto said.

"Whatever I don't give a shit." Sasuke replied

_Dumbass why didn't you think of that?_Sasuke thought

Sakura looked over at Sasuke pissed.

"Now you too?" Sakura asked irritated

"So?" Sasuke said

"So, what the hell is wrong with you two today? I mean…" Sakura started then a movement in the trees behind the boys caught her attention.

She froze when she saw who came out a tear formed and slide down her cheek.

"No way." She whispered and walked pass Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around. Naruto's face froze out of amazement.

"HINATA!" he yelled and ran towards her.

Sakura felt a strong breeze as Naruto rushed past. Naruto ran up to Hinata and picked her up in a hug, he spun her round and kissed her.

"I have missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.

Hinata giggled.

"Me too." She whispered back.

Sakura walked up to Shikamaru and stood infront of him.

"Shikamaru I…I am sorry for what I did the last time we meet." Sakura said quietly.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, Sakura looked up. Shikamaru opened his arms, Sakura smiled.

"I am sorry I didn't know what was really going on, now I do." Shikamaru said and hugged her.

"Wait…" Sakura pulled back "What do you mean you know what is going on now?"

Ino stepped forward.

"The elders said they eliminated your clans." Ino said as she looked at Sasuke come to stand next to Sakura.

"Oh what Ino no, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura said and laughed

"Ha-ha Sakura actually whilst you were, away I found a boyfriend." Ino said and looked at Shikamaru.

"Haha no way, you didn't did you?" Sakura said and looked at Shikamaru.

"As hard is it might be to believe, yes." Shikamaru said.

"And Neji and Ten- Ten hooked up too." Sai added.

"Finally." Sakura said. Everyone looked at her.

"What I just had a theory." Sakura said innocently.

"As nice as it is to see you all again, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well when we found out what Konoha had done we didn't want to take any part in what they had planned so we left." Hinata explained.

"Yeah well Hinata is leaving out the part where she stuck it to the elders." Chouji said.

"You did what?!" Sakura asked in surprise.

Hinata blushed.

"It was nothing really, I just told them they can kill me too because I am going to come join you guys."

Sasuke looked around at everyone

_No one has changed they are still the same of idiots I left 6 years ago_

Sasuke smirked a little.

"I think I just saw a miracle." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Did you almost smile Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked at them all.

_Shit!_

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Assassinators, Assassinated At Least That's What You Think**_


	10. Assissinators, Assassinated

**Assassinators, Assassinated At Least That's What You Think.**

"One thing," Naruto hesitated "How exactly do you plan on getting into the Akatsuki?"

"We don't plan to." Neji said

"Then, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"We are meeting Kakashi in a sound village just north." Neji explained.

"Kakashi? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi talked to us before he left and told us that Tsunade had asked him to go meet us after we had told you what is happening." Neji said

"And what is happening?" Sakura asked

"The Elders are trying to get all they can to destroy the Akatsuki and take control of the sound and they want to get all the Jinchuuriki away from Akatsuki." Neji explained

"This is turning into a war." Sakura stated.

They all nodded.

"Look, we need to go we told Kakashi we would meet him the day after tomorrow, see you in a couple of months." Shikamaru said

"Months?!" Naruto cried "What are you going to do for a couple of months?"

"See if we can rally a few people of our own, we are going to Gaara to see what he thinks of all of this." Ino said.

"Ok that sounds good." Sakura said.

"Ok then let's head off." Shikamaru said and hugged Sakura slipping her a note. "Tsunade asked me to give you this."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Shikamaru moved to Naruto and shook his hand.

Then he moved to Sasuke. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Umm…" Shikamaru scratched his head. "Good luck and all" Shikamaru nodded

"You too." Sasuke replied.

"Alright everybody move out!" Shikamaru called.

They all started to walk off, all but Hinata who stood at Naruto's side still.

"Hinata you coming?" Ten-Ten asked.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and then to the others.

"I want to stay here." Hinata said plainly.

A movement caught Sakura's attention her head snapped to the trees. She studied them carefully. In the background she could still hear everyone talking.

"Can she?" Naruto asked "Sakura?"

Sakura tore her eyes away from the trees reluctantly. She didn't answer for a while, she looked around to everyone they were all waiting for her to answer, she stopped on Sasuke.

Sasuke moved forward slightly.

_What did she see?_

Sakura looked back to Naruto and quietly said. "I will tell Pein what is happening and tell him you are our new member."

"Oh thank you so much Sakura!" Naruto cried.

Shikamaru and the others turned and left.

Sakura turned back towards where the hide out was. Sasuke walked quickly after her.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Nothing just a slight movement don't worry about it." Sakura simply said

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's forearm and pulled her over to the side.

"Ow!" Sakura winced

"Cut the bullshit, what did you see?" Sasuke asked more forcefully

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed.

"I thought I saw a woman in the trees the next minute she was gone, not the type of gone into the shadows the type where she disappeared right from where she was standing." Sakura explained

"Are you sure she was even there?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew you would think I was imagining that is why I didn't want to say anything, God!" Sakura said and walked away.

Sakura made her way to Pein's chamber and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A low voice called. Sakura opened the door and entered.

The room was totally black all she could see were Pein's eyes.

"Shinobi from my Village came and told us about what the Elders of Konoha are trying to do, they are trying to rally an army to wipe out the Akatsuki and control the Sound, I wanted to tell you that if we go to war with Konoha I don't want anyone to be killed it is the elders who are doing this not anyone else, Tsunade doesn't like what is happening either and I wanted to tell you that Hinata Hyuuga will be joining our team."

"What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do and who is joining your team?" Pein's voice echoed. "Huh Sakura?"

"I only came here to tell you what is happening and how it should be dealt with." Sakura turned to leave the room.

"Aren't you meant to be on a mission at the moment? Pein asked just as she left.

"I am going now." Sakura replied.

Sakura went around and round up Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

"We all ready?" Sakura asked. "Hinata do you know what we are doing?"

"Yeah, Naruto explained it all."

"Good, let's go." Sakura said and jumped up onto the trees the others followed.

After a couple of hours Sakura turned her head around to the others, keeping the pace.

"We are almost there, when we get there we will have to change our plan a little to fit for the four of us but that shouldn't be very…" Suddenly out of no where a shadow came from the side and grabbed onto Sakura sending them both to the ground.

The figure threw Sakura down to the ground. Sakura rolled and flipped into a crouch. She flicked her head up to see who had grabbed her. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

They all made their way down to Sakura's side

The girl that stood infront of Sakura was tall, with long red hair and Hazel eyes, she stared at Sakura

"I saw you before." Sakura said.

"I highly doubt that." The girl said. "You see no one has ever seen me, well at least no one I don't want to see me has."

"Shame, it seems I have broken that little record then." Sakura said and smiled.

The girl looked at Sasuke and smiled evilly.

"Well who do we have here?" she said and moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Great another immature girl._

Sakura could feel the anger boiling inside of her as she saw how close the girl was trying to get with Sasuke but chose to push it aside.

Sakura breathed in.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked.

The girl stood back and looked at them all.

"Who I am is none of your business and as for what I am doing here that is none of your business either." she answered, Sakura saw the girls eyes flicker up and around the trees and saw her smile slightly.

_They are here!_

Sakura pulled out her kunai and held it near the girl's neck

"Why are you really here?" Sakura asked more forcefully

"As I said before, that is none of your business." The girl said again

"Sakura! Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked.

Naruto put a hand on Hinata's

"Just let her explain." Naruto said

"She…" Sakura said and pointed the kunai at Kai "Is who we have been sent to kill and she has others with her, one on the left on the second branch of that tree and another on the first branch of that tree on the right." Sakura moved the kunai from the girl to the trees but then back to the girl's throat.

"You are still very observant, Sakura." The girl said.

"Bring them out, now!" Sakura ordered.

"As you wish." The girl smiled sarcastically and started to turn. Sakura turned to face the others

"I don't trust her one bit."

Sasuke watched as the other people from the girls team landed on the ground and watched as the girl turned around and pulled out a small knife and disappear towards Sakura.

_NO!_Sasuke thought, he ran towards Sakura.

Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

_What is he doing?_

Sasuke finally reached Sakura and put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the ground, he suddenly felt something slide through his skin and then the sting came.

"Fuck." He swore and looked at the wound.

The girl had stopped above him and Sakura. He looked over to Sakura she was still on her back trying to breath. He looked at her face. It was pulled into a grimace.

"You alright?" He asked.

Sakura opened her mouth at first nothing came out.

"Yea just got a little winded." She squeezed out.

Sakura took a deep breathe.

_Oh my God that is better finally__I can breathe._

Sakura lifted her head slightly to see the girl still standing above her and Sasuke. The girl was smiling with her arms crossed across her chest.

Sakura looked at her anger boiling. Sakura lashed out her leg and knocked the girl off her feet. Sakura got up and stood over the girl.

"How is it down there?" Sakura asked

The girl's teammates stood still and didn't even move a muscle when she hit the ground. Even so Sasuke and Naruto went to guard them from any further attacks.

"Now I will ask you again, what are you doing out here?" Sakura said firmly.

The girl took a deep breathe.

"My team was sent out here to kill the Akatsuki member Uchiha Madara." She said

"Madara is dead." Sasuke said angrily.

"According to whom?" The girl challenged and smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of Madara being in the Akatsuki.

_Pein told me that the only person who didn't like the alliance between the Haruno's and Uchiha's was Madara and he helped the Elders destroy the Uchiha's for their alliance with my clan._

"Even if Madara was alive he is not in the Akatsuki." Sakura said

"And you know how?" The girl challenged again.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and widened her eyes in question.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in and slightly shook his head.

Sakura looked at the girl again and noticed something she hadn't noticed before.

"When did you get the tattoo on your arm?" Sakura asked getting anxious.

"Sakura I am sure a tattoo has nothing to do with what they are doing." Hinata said

"When did you get it?!" Sakura asked again but louder.

"When I was born, it is a tradition my clan had we mark all our new born with this symbol." The girl explained.

"Go but I don't want to ever see you here again understand?" Sakura said.

"What makes you think you can tell me to never come here again as far as I am concerned you haven't beaten me." The girl sneered.

"Does it look like you are in a good position to be pissing me off?" Sakura said and pointed her Kunai and the girl's throat again.

"I will be back, Sakura." The girl said.

"JUST GO! Leave before I actually kill you!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine, Fine I am going." The girl said, she turned around and left the clearing.

"Sakura looked at Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on we should head back to the Akatsuki." Sakura said

Naruto looked at Sakura then noticed something.

"Hey Sakura what is that just above your wrist?"

Sakura quickly put her other hand over the mark.

"Nothing, just something I drew this morning." Sakura said quickly.

"Come on we have to go." Sakura said.

_I almost didn't recognize you Kai._Sakura thought

* * *

**Next Chapter: Vunerable**


	11. Vunerable

**Vulnerable**

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata made their way through the forest they had come through before.

"We should stop and rest it is almost dark." Naruto said. "I'll go see if I can get some Uhh food."

"I'll go too." Hinata said.

"Guys we already have some food." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I want something like fish or whatever, not staples." Naruto said then took Hinata by the arm and they walked closely together into the forest.

Sakura sat down and whilst Sasuke picked up a few logs that lay around the camp and placed them in the middle.

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu." Sasuke mumbled he lifted his hand up to his mouth and a small flame burst from his mouth down to the logs instantly engulfing the logs. Sakura rummaged through her pack and her hands lay on a white piece of paper then she remembered she hadn't read the note Shikamaru had given to her from Tsunade. She slowly opened it and began to read.

Sakura finished the note a couple of minutes later she read over the last sentence a couple more times.

_Just as he designed the base abilities he can take them away._

Sakura looked up and around the camp, she noticed Sasuke pass a look at her.

"Problem?" Sakura said quietly

"Who was she?" Sasuke asked.

"You know I don't remember you having to now everything all the time last time we met." Sakura growled.

Sasuke stood up and walked closer to her.

"Once you stop putting people's lives in danger by not letting us know what little secrets and shit you have, maybe then I won't have to ask you so many questions." Sasuke retorted.

Sakura kept a locked gaze with Sasuke.

"Fine you want to know all my little secrets and shit…" Sakura said and stood infront of Sasuke glaring into his eyes.

"The girl that we saw just before, she is Kai Haruno and she is my sister."

"Your entire clan was killed how did it escape your mind that you had a sister left in the world?" Sasuke asked

"I haven't seen her in almost 12 years, I didn't even recognize it was her until I saw the tattoo on her upper arm, in my clan when a child is born they are given a tattoo and on every child it is in a different place hers was on her upper arm and mine is just above my wrist." Sakura said and showed her wrist to Sasuke.

"If your clan was wiped out then why isnt she dead too?" Sasuke asked

"No one knew that Kai was ever apart of the Haruno clan as a young kid she was always a little too adventurous, then one day she discovered her ability…" Sakura drifted off

"Becoming invisible." Sasuke said.

"Yes, the base technique of my clan is the absorbency of the elements to a certain extent but they can't wield the elements and an speed a little faster that normal, my speed is increased to an unmatchable speed though and for some reason the absorbency of the elements that I have is increased possibly because of my chakra control and I can use the elements unlike any other Haruno, anyway each child in the Haruno clan is born with a second unique ability, so no one else in the entire Haruno clan can become totally invisible or wield the elements as well as absorb the,, slow time and become so fast you are barely visible," Sakura explained "When I found out she had discovered the ability I told our parents thinking it was so cool but they told the elders of the Haruno clan and once they heard that Kai had discovered her ability so young they were astounded and fearful that the Konoha Elders would find out, so they sent her away… banished her," Sakura whispered in anger "After that she came to me in secret and said she would never forgive me for telling our parents."

Sasuke studied Sakura.

"She doesn't look a thing like you, with the blonde hair and all."

The corners of Sakura's mouth tilted up.

"It isnt her real colour." Sakura laughed.

"Didn't think so." Sasuke's mouth twitched a little almost into a smirk.

Sakura smiled

"You know Sasuke your not so bad after all."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well the last time we met I have to say you were a bit of an ass." Sakura smiled

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something rude back, Naruto ran into the camp with Hinata on his back and holding 4 fish. He let go of Hinata and was laughing between each breathe he took.

"We found fish!" Naruto yelled.

"Really? Didn't notice." Sasuke mumbled

Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned

"Anyway, let's eat!" Naruto said.

By the time they had all finished Naruto was asleep against a tree with Hinata lying next to him. Sasuke was lying on his back staring at the stars and Sakura was writing in the dirt with a stick. She drew out the symbol on her wrist and look at it for a while.

She sighed and wiped her hand over the symbol erasing it. She threw the stick away and lay down, closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke first.

_Good just before the sun has risen we should head off now._

Sasuke made his way over to Sakura and lightly touched her shoulder it was enough to wake her.

Sakura opened her eyes and say Sasuke looking down at her.

"We should head off, get your stuff ready."

"Hmm ok." Sakura mumbled tiredly.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata had already woken up by herself but Naruto was out of it.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to wake Naruto the way he had woken Sakura.

Sasuke nudged Naruto with his foot.

"Wh……….a?" Naruto groaned half awake.

"Get up we have to go."

"Hmm, whatever." Naruto groaned and rolled over.

_You have got to be kidding_Sasuke thought.

Sasuke kicked Naruto harder this time

"Piss Off!" Naruto groaned louder.

"If you don't get up I will personally roll you over until you roll your face into the animal shit next to you." Sasuke said. Naruto was up quicker than Sasuke had ever seen in the time he had been on missions with Naruto.

Naruto looked around.

"Hey! There isnt any shit around!" Naruto realised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up his pack.

"Alright let's pack up and move out.

"Stupid god damn, mission, too early." Naruto quietly whined to himself.

Sakura smiled

_Never was a morning person and still isn't_

They got all their things and headed back into the forest.

* * *

By lunch they were almost back to the Akatsuki.

"Can we please stop and eat?!" Naruto asked.

"Do you always have to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey growing man here, need some food." Naruto waved.

"Sasuke maybe we should stop we have been travelling none stop since morning." Sakura said

"Fine, 15minutes." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Alright, are we all done? let's go." Sakura said.

Once again they made their way into the forest.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting they had made it back to the Akatsuki

"Finally we are back." Naruto said and walked down to the building.

"Well I guess I will have to go talk to Pein now and tell him that we did complete the mission even though we didn't." Sakura said.

"Do you really think that is wise?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura walked down to the building behind Naruto and Hinata.

"Well what do you think would happen if I told him that I just let the assassin go because she is my sister?" Sakura said.

"Fine, go ahead lie to him, but if he finds out that you are lying not only are you in trouble but all of us are in trouble." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded in understanding and walked into the building.

She could hear the rhythmic pat of her feet echo through the large corridor.

She laid her hands on the huge red doors and pushed them slowly open.

Once again the room was dark with only thin light that showed only Pein's eyes. Sakura couldn't see his face fully but she could see his eyes.

"Ah Sakura, just the person I have been waiting to see." Pein said through the darkness.

Sakura watched as his eyes opened.

"How was the mission successful I guess?" Pein asked

"Yes the target was eliminated." Sakura lied.

Sakura heard as a chuckle rung through the room, but it was a deeper voice than Pein's.

"You see that is something I find hard to believe because I hear from someone that you let the target go." Pein said.

Sakura eyes widened

_This can't be happening!_

"Well that's odd because I am sure we did I watched him die." Sakura lied again.

"I was also told that he was actually a she." Pein continued.

"You know what Pein I think you should fire that someone because they haven't done a very good job, the target was a male in his early 20's and I watched him die right infront of me."

"She is lying." The deep voice said aloud.

Sakura looked in the direction of the voice it came from next to Pein. She watched as the owner of the voice opened his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened she started to breath faster. She slowly backed away still staring at his eyes, his bright red eyes. As Sakura was backing away she started to turn but tripped she flung out her right arm and it caught her from hitting the ground, after that she turned and ran, still looking over her shoulder until she got out of the room. Before she left she took one last look back at Pein's chamber and a last look at the red eyes.

When she was out of the chamber she turned back to looking infront of her. Suddenly she bumped into what was like a stone wall. Two hands gripped her arms to steady her.

Sakura looked up it was Sasuke.

"What… are you… doing here?" Sakura asked between each breathe.

"That doesn't matter." Sasuke avoided the question.

Sakura tried to take deep breaths.

"Why are you breathing so hard, what did you fight him or something?" Sasuke asked

"Madara…he's." Sakura began

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked Sakura

"Madara is alive! And in the Akatsuki"

* * *

Pein and Madara watched as Sakura ran from the room.

"I want you to find this girl and bring her here." Pein said

Madara chuckled.

"It would be my pleasure, Kai and I have some catching up to do anyway."

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Old Friends, New Enemies**_


	12. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

Kai rushed through the forest not looking back, she knew what was pursuing her and she knew she couldn't stop him in a fight. She activated her invisibility. The full moon shone down over the forest at times showing a glisten of her invisibility. Kai risked a glance behind.

No one, she returned her gaze to infront of her. Just a few seconds after she had turned back around an arm flew out from behind a tree. Kai just managed to slide under it. She was still on her back when a foot placed itself on her chest stopping her from getting up.

"You're not going anywhere this time Kai." Madara said.

Kai smiled "So sure, Madara." Slowly Kai began to disappear.

Kai quickly slide from under his foot she heard his foot pat onto the dirt.

She ran as fast as she ever had.

_If he gets me I am dead._

Suddenly Madara appeared infront of her, Kai tried to slow down skidding in the process. Madara thrust out his hand and grabbed Kai's throat. Her invisibility wavered.

"You didn't think it would be that easy now did you Kai?" Madara grinned evilly.

_Shit I am dead._

* * *

Sakura leaned against the window sill that looked out to the entrance to the Akatsuki lair.

She had watched as Madara raced out and was waiting for him to return.

_Where on earth could he of had to go to in such a hurry?_

Then Sakura caught a glimmer in the corner of her eye she turned her head in the direction it came from. Her eyes widened. Red Hair, her body wavering between full visibility and invisibility, she was weak.

_Kai!_

Sakura got up quickly

"What the hell is she doing here? This isnt good!" Sakura murmured to herself and she made her way outside. Just as Sakura stepped outside she passed Sasuke and almost hit right into him.

Sasuke said and put his hands up.

"Sorry!" Sakura said quickly and moved past him.

_Umm ok_ Sasuke thought

He turned and watched where Sakura was going in such a hurry. When he saw where she was heading his eyes widened, he ran after her.

Sakura sped up, she reached Madara finally and he continued to walk.

"Why do you have her here?"

"That is none of your business." Madara said and walked past her.

Sakura followed

"What has she done?" Sakura asked

Madara ignored her. Sakura was getting sick of Madara ignoring her. She ran infront of him and stood right in his path. Madara made to go round but Sakura positioned herself infront of him again.

"Move or I will help you." Madara said low.

"I am not moving until you tell me what she is doing here and what is going to happen to her." Sakura said.

Madara glared at her. He lifted his hand and put it to the side of Sakura's arm.

_What is he touching me for?_Sakura thought

Madara moved his arm only a centimeter but Sakura was suddenly off the ground and making her way towards the group of trees.

_Oh crap!_ Sakura thought

She brought her hands up to protect her head.

She collided with something but it wasn't a tree.

"Oomph!" Sakura heard a low grunt. She ducked her head into the person's chest as they began to crash through the trees. They only went through a few trees when they came to a stop against the largest tree in the area.

Sakura was still lying on top of the figure. She pushed up a little only to discover it was Sasuke.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I could handle that!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"You should appreciate the fact that I actually bothered to help you!" Sasuke said.

Sakura suddenly felt guilty.

"Look I am sorry I am thankful that you tried to help me." Sakura said embarrassed.

"Can you get off me you're heavy." Sasuke said.

Sakura's mouth opened a little. Sakura suddenly got up making sure she was as rough as possible and accidently-on purpose kneed Sasuke in the balls.

Sasuke quickly leaned forward. "FUCK!"

Sakura was up by now.

"Oh sorry did that hurt." Sakura said and grinned cheekily.

Sakura turned to go find out why her sister was here whilst Sasuke followed mumbling curses to himself along the way.

* * *

_**Sorry been so long haha almost finished school so it is getting a little hectic**_

_**Next Chapter: Reasons to Forgive**_


	13. Reasons To Forgive

**Reasons to Forgive**

Sakura burst Pein's doors open.

_No!_Sakura thought

Kai was leaning over infront of Pein; Madara was standing next to Pein

"What are you doing with her?!" Sakura yelled and walked into the massive long room.

Sasuke walked in behind her calmly (having recovered from his injury) and leaned against one of the many pillars in the room.

"Has anyone told you that you are annoying?" Madara said to her.

Sakura slightly looked back at Sasuke.

"Someone has mentioned it a couple of times." Sakura replied.

"Well seeing as you are already here, I am going to show you were suppose to finish your mission." Pein explained.

Sakura looked at Kai.

"You're going to kill her; she is only killing the person who helped eliminate our clan! And now you're on his side?!" Sakura yelled.

Pein slammed his hands on the sides of his chair and stood up

"Madara was in alliance with the Akatsuki long before your clan tried to weasel their way into an alliance with us!" Pein informed.

"You were meant to be in alliance with the Haruno's too does that mean nothing?!" Sakura yelled.

"It never was something." Madara said lowly and grinned.

It felt like her heart had stopped.

"What?" Sakura whispered.

Madara stepped forward and began to walk over to Sakura.

"There never was an alliance between the Haruno's and Akatsuki it was between the Elders of Konoha and Akatsuki," Madara said proudly "We decide to kill your clan, you feel angry, we blame the elders, they don't care, you come and join us thinking we will give you answers and the Kyuubi is suddenly placed right in our hands." Madara said slowly and triumphantly.

Sakura was breathing hard and fast.

_What have I done!_

Madara stopped infront of Sakura and chuckled.

"Oh yes, you have been one very stupid girl, placing probably one of the strongest tailed demons right in our grasp."

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek her head was down.

Madara smiled.

"I don't think crying is going to help you in this situation, Sakura." Madara edged on.

Sasuke watched and smirked; he pushed himself off the pillar and walked a little towards Madara.

"What are you smirking at you pathetic excuse for an Uchiha." Madara sneered out

Sasuke shook his head.

"You see Madara; you have just made 2 very big mistakes."

"Really, and what would they be exactly."

"Well first you called her annoying and then you admitted to the murder of her clan."

"Ha, is she so weak and insecure that she can't even take a little comment like that."

"Third strike… you better prepare yourself." Sasuke said and smirked even bigger.

Sakura's head flew up, her eyes were gold.

Madara laughed quietly at first then it got louder and louder.

"You think your gold eyes scare me? I helped create those eyes abilities I know what you are capable of."

Sakura slowed time, to everyone else it seemed like nothing had changed but Sakura was moving faster than anyone in the room to her all their reactions had slowed yet she still moved at a normal pace.

She ran at Madara and jumped off of the ground and lifted her leg up to his cheek. She smiled as she watched Madara's eyes widen. She swung her leg and it connected with his cheek. She spun 360 and landed, she watched as he skid to a stop against the side wall of the room.

"Looks like you underestimated what I am capable of." Sakura said lowly, she walked over to Madara.

Madara sneered.

"NO! It looks like you have underestimated me!" Madara yelled.

Madara made a few fast hand signs.

"Raitatsu!(Thunder Dragon)" Madara yelled.

Lighting formed on the ends of his fingers and a dragon began to form. Madara aimed his hand at Sakura. Sakura breathed in and prepared herself to attempt to absorb it. She positioned her palms infront of her body.

Madara released the dragon it came shooting at Sakura. It twirled around and shot up to the ceiling then came rushing down. It collided directly with Sakura's palms, the impact pushed her back a little but she adjusted her feet and stuck a position.

"You know you can't hold it forever, Sakura!" Madara yelled over the noise of the lightening.

_He is right; I can't go any longer than 8 minutes! But he can't go on forever either._

Sakura held the lightening off for another 6 minutes.

_This is getting to hard._

Sweat was dripping from her forehead, her arms were shaking and her eyes were starting to shake.

_My limit is almost up, I have to do something!_

Sakura prepared herself; she shifted her position slightly and brought her arms a little closer to her body. She pushed her arms forward the lightening pushed off her hands and back towards Madara. He deactivated it and rolled to the side. Sakura was almost ready to fall over.

_That was a little too close!_

Suddenly Madara was infront of Sakura and grabbed her throat. His hand started to glow.

"I never thought you worthless Haruno's deserved to try the ability we had designed for the Uchiha's in the future but that didn't change the others minds, now I am going to take it away." Madara insulted.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes began to flutter

_No! I can't let him kill her!_

Sasuke ran at Madara with all the speed he had, he rammed his body into the side of Madara. Madara instantly let Sakura go.

Sasuke got up quick and ran over to Sakura and picked her up.

"Sakura?" he said and touched her face

_Shit! She is barely conscious._

He looked over at Kai she was now standing and seemed to of recovered some of her strength.

"Come on let's get out of this hell hole!" Kai said

"We have to get Naruto and Hinata!" Sasuke said.

"I can give us a little cover." Kai said and put her hand on Sakura's head.

"I don't see the difference." Sasuke said.

"You might not but they don't see you at all." Kai said and flicked her head towards the guards coming right past them.

"Hmm, let's go get Naruto and Hinata before the others get to them." Sasuke said.

They ran down the corridors passing guards and Akatsuki members without being noticed.

"We have to get to Naruto soon; I don't think I will be able to hold the invisibility much longer!" Kai said.

"Don't worry we are here now." Sasuke whispered and opened the door to Naruto's room.

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head when he saw his door opened and close without anyone coming in. He turned to Hinata who was sitting on his bed next to him.

"Did you see that?!" He yelled.

Hinata smiled.

"Naruto turn back around." Naruto turned back around to see the three standing infront of his door.

"WHOA!" Naruto jumped up "you have to teach me how you do that, Sasuke!"

"It isn't me dobe, it's her." Sasuke said and indicated over to Kai. Suddenly Naruto noticed Sakura in Sasuke's arms.

"What happened to her?!" Naruto yelled and ran over to the unconscious Sakura in Sasuke's arm.

"She had a little fight with Madara, look Naruto I am sure she will explain everything to you when she is awake, but at the moment we need to get out of here now!" Sasuke ordered

"Alright, Alright." Naruto said and gathered his things and Hinata gathered hers.

"Umm Sasuke, how exactly are we going to get out without being detected?" Hinata's little voice asked.

"Have you recovered enough to get us out of here?" Sasuke asked Kai

She nodded "Just enough, we will have to be fast, ok one of you hold onto Sakura's foot and the other grab the others hand that way we will all be effected by my invisibility." Kai instructed.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's foot and Hinata held Naruto's hand.

"Ok let's get out of here!" Kai said.

They ran down the corridors until they reached outside, once they were outside they all ran for their lives until they reached the edge of the forest and had disappeared into it. Little did they all know two pairs of eyes watched them.

* * *

"Try not to kill them; I want them all back alive." Pein said to Madara.

Madara smirked.

"As you Wish."

* * *

_**Now i just kind of invented a few things that Madara may not actually have been able to do noramlly but hey at least it adds more power to him!**_

_**Next Chapter: Just Because I Said Would Doesn't Mean I Will**_


	14. Just Because I Said i Would

**Just Because I Said Would Doesn't Mean I Will**

They all reached a small town by nightfall and checked into the hotel. They rented out the largest room the hotel had.

When they found their room Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed. He gently put his hand on her forehead.

"She is freezing and it isn't even cold tonight."

"She isn't going to recover her chakra the way she is going." Kai said, she got a few blankets and put them over Sakura.

"I might try something though." Kai placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. Suddenly Sasuke heard Sakura take a large breathe like she had been brought back to life. Then her breathing went back to a normal pace.

Sasuke felt Sakura's forehead again it was warmer now. He looked over at Kai.

"What did you do?"

"Madara had left a genjutsu on Sakura so she would be unable to fight back, then left a different jutsu on her, which was still absorbing her abilities and her chakra; By disrupting her chakra flow all together I have cancelled both the jutsu's and now she should be able to recover her chakra easily." Kai said.

"Where did you get an ability like that?" Naruto asked amazed.

"I was born with it like my invisibility and just as Sakura was born with the ability to watch opponent's actions at a slower pace and using the elements, I always found it weird that my parents named me before they knew that I had this ability because my name means Genjutsu Cancel, I can just touch someone who has a genjutsu on them and it will be destroyed."

"You Haruno's are something." Naruto said.

Kai smiled shyly. She walked over to the one of two couches and lay down.

"Uh, that is better, I am so tired." Kai mumbled to herself and let her eyes close.

"Hmm, I think we might rest up too." Hinata said and pulled Naruto over to the other double bed in the far corner of the room.

Sasuke stayed awake and sat on the chair next to the bed Sakura now slept on.

A couple of hours later Sasuke could feel himself drifting when a quiet voice came.

"She is so lucky to have someone like you looking out for her." Kai's voice said.

"I am not the only one who looks out for her, we all do especially Naruto." Sasuke said drowsily.

"Yes but his protectiveness is more like a brother protecting his little sister, I think yours is more out of love for her and not that same love as a brother would have of his sister but of two people willing to put their lives at risk for the other, no matter what."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

"Look whether you accept it or not, i know you love my sister." Kai said.

Sasuke glared at Kai.

"I think you should mind your own business you don't know anything about love you're the one who left Sakura and said you would never forgive her, she was only a child and you blamed her for your carelessness."

Kai chuckled lightly.

"Last I remember you left her too." Kai countered.

Sasuke froze slightly.

"How did you know about that?"

"You don't think that I checked up on my sister every now and then?" Kai said "What you did, so very classy, knocking her out and leaving her in the middle of the street at night, don't even get me started on what could have happened to her!" Kai whispered viciously not wanting to wake the others.

"It was the only way, she wanted to stop me from going to Orochimaru, and I knew that if I said I was going either way she would follow me, I couldn't let her go to Orochimaru, not so close to Kabuto, the fucking perve," Sasuke sneered out "My only other option was to knock her out and get a good head start, if she were to follow."

"You couldn't have at least brought her back home?" Kai said

"I had already successfully managed to get to the gates without anyone seeing me; I wasn't going to take the chance of getting delayed."

"Oh I am so glad you were thinking about the safety of Sakura." Kai said.

Sasuke sighed "Look I am sorry, I was only a 12 year old boy, my whole clan had been killed and my brother had helped do it, I was angry and to be honest only wanted to kill Itachi, Sakura was the only one after my parents had died who really cared for me and listened to me, I didn't want her to get hurt like my parents had so I pushed her away."

"You were the one that called her annoying all the time, I saw her kind of look over to you when she said she had been called annoying a few time didn't think much of it at the time but now I understand, you were arrogant ass-hole who only thought about your own pain." Kai said

Sasuke looked at her angrily.

"You should go back to sleep." Sasuke said.

"I don't think I feel like it." Kai challenged

"It wasn't a request it was an order." Sasuke said

"Who died and made you king?" Kai said and made her way back to the couch and pulled a blanket over her.

Sasuke sat there for another minute

_God Haruno's are so fucking stubborn!_

* * *

Slowly she was welcomed with the warm morning light.

_That feels nice and warm_

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around the room, Hinata and Naruto snuggled in the corner of the room on the double bed, she smiled, then she saw Kai draped across the couch and Sasuke slumped in the chair next to her bed. She couldn't help but be amused by the scene infront of her.

_They all look so peaceful, even Sasuke._

Sakura paused on Sasuke's face for a moment.

_He hasn't looked so…so peaceful for such a long time._

Suddenly Sasuke woke and sat up.

"ARGH!" Sakura screamed

Sakura having been staring at him jumped back only to fall off the edge of the bed.

Sasuke looked over to where Sakura would normally be, but all he saw were her legs up in the air behind her bed.

Sakura lay there whilst she heard everyone else wake up and mumble about the noise.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and looked over the side, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry?" she said.

"Seeing as you seem to of recovered, we should get moving." Sasuke said and went to get his things.

The all groaned.

"Do you want to die or not? Knowing Pein he would have sent people after us because they still want the Kyuubi, or have you forgotten?"

"Fine." Kai said and started to get her things.

* * *

10 minutes later they checked out of the hotel.

They made their way into the forest.

"So where too now?" Sakura asked.

"Well we are going to go find Kakashi and the others." Naruto said.

"Ok." Sakura said.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura were up the front, Sasuke had said he needed Sakura to be up the front with him because of her increased chakra, she would be able to sense out any upcoming people.

Suddenly Sakura felt something, she looked over to Sasuke.

"What?"

"There is a group of people coming up maybe 2 or 3 the third is kind of wavering." Sakura informed.

"How long until we reach them?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe 2 or 3 minutes?"

"Then why can't I sense them?" Sasuke asked.

"I think they are cloaked, but for some reason I can sense them but just." Sasuke said.

She heard it she wasn't sure if anyone else had but she had the sound of metal cutting through the air and judging by the speed and where she could hear it, it was going to hit someone. She ran at Sasuke and rammed into him, bringing them both to the ground.

"Shit, what was that for?" Sasuke said and then noticed the position they were in; Sakura was sitting on top of Sasuke's stomach.

"Well if you look at that tree you will see a shuriken in it, if I hadn't moved you, that shuriken which is in the tree would be in you, does that tell you what that was for?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes, Sasuke you have become soft, any other girl and you would of thrown her of you." Came Madara's voice "It seems you have recovered quit well Sakura" Then at that moment Kai, Naruto and Hinata dropped in behind Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke and Sakura.

He sighed. "Couldn't you guys at least wait till it was dark so we did have to see this!"

"It's not what you think!" Sakura protested and got off Sasuke.

"Is it just me who seems to of noticed that Madara is actually here?" Sasuke stated plainly.

"Oh," Naruto said "What they hell are you doing here?"

"I was sent to bring you all back; Pein doesn't want the whole world to know about this little…complication," Madara said darkly. "But I get the feeling that you aren't going to come back…civilly."

"You're damn right about that!" Naruto yelled.

Madara smirked. "Well then I will just have to force you."

Madara disappeared and then appeared behind Hinata. He placed a kunai at her neck.

Naruto's eyes widened and then he became angry

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he yelled.

"Naruto don't." Hinata said looking into his eyes "Don't worry."

Hinata quickly elbowed Madara in the gut and spun around.

"Byakugan!" the vein appeared around Hinata's eyes, she ran at Madara (who was still trying to recover from the elbow in the gut) and hit him in the chest numerous times. Madara backed away gasping.

"Come on! We have to go whilst we have the chance." Hinata said and grabbed Naruto's arm.

Madara watched as they ran away into the forest.

* * *

He fell to his knees; he had missed his chance to get them all

_You were careless!_

Madara bent his head back and let out a frustrated scream which echoed through the whole forest.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: I've Found A Friend Or Should I Say A Foe**_


	15. I've Found A Friend Or Should I Say Foe

**I've Found a Friend or Should I Say a Foe**

By the time they had reached the open stretch of a field they had forgotten how long they had been travelling.

"We need to stop rest and find water." Hinata said out of breathe.

Sasuke looked around; his eyes fell on river up ahead.

"Through this field up ahead there is a river, there we can camp and recover for the night."

They all looked ahead.

"Good, because I think I need to take a bath." Naruto said and smelt his armpits and cringed in disgust.

They began to make their way across the empty field. Sasuke and Naruto at the front and Sakura and Hinata in the middle, Kai covered the rear.

Sakura glanced back at Kai; she noticed that Kai seemed to be looking around as if expecting something. Kai's eyes met with Sakura's and she flashed a smile.

Sakura forced a smile back.

_Something doesn't feel right._Sakura thought.

She noticed after she had turned back around that she could no longer hear Kai's footsteps.

"Kai…."she began, when she turned to look at what had stopped her sister.

She stopped middle sentence at the scene before her.

Kai and Kabuto standing next to each other staring at Sakura.

Sakura saw Kai's lips twitch in speech towards Kabuto.

"What are……now…..later." was all Sakura could make out.

She laughed a little and looked away from Kai and Kabuto for a minute.

"There always was something off about you."

"Things happen in 12 years, you have to survive, make a living." Kai informed her younger sister.

"And those things just happen to involve people like……." Sakura looked at Kabuto in disgust "him."

Kabuto chuckled. "And what may I ask is so bad about me."

"Where do I begin?" Sakura said.

"Sakura I only ran into you on chance I didn't actually expect to meet with you again….ever least of all with the Akatsuki, which is why I am leaving…..my place is not with you" Kai told her.

Sakura laughed again.

"Shit, so you're telling me that I almost lost my abilities saving your ass just so you can piss off with 4 eyes there?"

"I am thankful for you saving me, I think though that it is probably better if we keep the fact that you have sister a secret, the elders still don't know about me and I want to keep it that way." Kai said

"Figures." Sakura said quietly.

Kai walked up to Sakura and hugged her tightly; Sakura just stood still not bothering to hug Kai back.

"See you another time….little sis and watch that boy of yours there is a lot more going on with him than you know." Kai whispered into Sakura's ear and leaned back giving her a wink.

Then Kai walked up to Sasuke.

"If you hurt her in any way I will personally kick your ass." Kai warned.

Right then and there Sasuke saw the resemblance between Kai and Sakura.

Kai maybe had half a head on Sakura, she was lanky where as Sakura was thin but lean, she had about 5 years on Sakura, but it was something about their faces although different they were the same, both sharp and edgy faces but had a softness to them.

Kai turned in the other direction and headed away from the group, Kabuto looked at Sakura and looked her up and down and smirked before turning and following Kai.

Sakura cringed and rolled her eyes. She turned to face the rest of the group who were staring at her.

She breathed in a big breathe.

"Are we going to camp or what?" she pointed towards the river.

* * *

They all walked the rest of the way not a word muttered. Sasuke had created a fire by nightfall and Hinata and Sakura were trying to get some fish.

Naruto sat on a log which he had pulled near the fire.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to unpack his bag.

"Of?"

"Well you know." Naruto pushed smiling at Sasuke and moved his eyes towards the girls.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze he knew what he meant, but decided to play dumb.

"Hinata has grown a little; at least she doesn't faint at the first sight of you now."

"NO!" Naruto yelled and then realized he had said that a little too loud. "I meant Sakura, baka."

Sasuke had been dreading this

"She is stronger I guess." Sasuke said plainly and continued to unpack.

'That's all! Come on I have a girlfriend and even I won't deny that Sakura is damn attractive now!" Naruto said amazed.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

_She has grown up a lot she doesn't look so babyish she looks like a grown woman, she is powerful, and she still has that attitude she really won't give up._ Sasuke smirked a little when Sakura fell flat on her back after missing a fish.

Naruto caught it and looked at what Sasuke was looking at.

"I knew it!" Naruto said

Sasuke snapped away from looking at Sakura.

"What?"

"You think she is hot!" Naruto said happily

"Naruto not everyone is a perve like you and Jiraiya."

Naruto's mouth dropped open

"I am not a perve I am just merely noticing what is happening around me!"

"We got one for each of us!" Hinata and Sakura came in with 4 fish and soaking. Naruto took one look at them and laughed. Hinata took the fish from Sakura and prepared them for cooking. Sasuke looked at Sakura and couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous she looked. She looked at him and laughed, looking at herself she realize how silly she looked and laughed again, she walked over to the fire and tried to dry herself.

They talked whilst they ate Sakura looked around the camp Naruto was trying to tell a joke which turned out to be funny because he forgot it halfway through, Hinata laughing and even Sasuke looked amused, Sakura smiled to herself.

The next morning everyone got up and went to wash up in the river. After Sakura and Hinata had changed into a singlet and shorts they made their way to the water. Sakura saw Sasuke walking into the trees further up the river.

_There is no way he is body conscious so what is wrong with him._

"Hey Naruto, did Sasuke seem distant this morning to you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I don't know he won't talk to me but he did seem stiff," Naruto replied whilst running to the water and jumped in. "Sakura you have to come in it is so nice!"

Sakura felt a breeze go past her; she turned to see Hinata racing towards the water.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled just before she jumped in.

"I will later, I just have to go do something. Sakura made her way to where Sasuke had gone.

* * *

Once she had been walking for a couple minutes she heard a few splashes and made her way towards the sound. The trees soon disappeared and the was some kind of a lake, she looked around amazed at how beautiful it was the sun hit the water making it shimmer and the waterfall in the background, then her eyes rest on Sasuke standing in the water, his back turned to her but she could see that he held his shirt in the water and was rubbing it together.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura asked concerned.

Sasuke suddenly realized Sakura was there and turned around slowly to face her.

Sakura's eyes fell upon the curse mark that was still on his neck but her eyes widened as she saw the cut across the left side of his chest.

Sakura moved to the water locking eyes with Sasuke.

By now she was an inch away from touching his body she could almost feel the heat off of his body. Sasuke just stood still and kept eye contact with her.

Sakura lightly touched his chest inspecting the cut.

Sasuke grunted in pain.

When she took her hand back it had his blood on her fingertips.

"What is this from?"

"It is just and old injury."

"How did you get this?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked away and down at the water.

_All I ever do is try to help him and I get this!_

"I tried to kill Itachi when we were in the Akatsuki…" Sasuke finally said

"I **was **there." Sakura said quietly

"I tried one more time before that" Sasuke said plainly.

Sakura still staring at the water smiled a little.

_He never gives bastard_

She placed both her hands across the cut, her hands started to glow green and the cut began to slowly disappear. After a couple on minutes only a very faint red line was left.

She looked up at Sasuke and smiled nervously.

"Better?"

Sasuke's eyes locked with hers. He was losing himself, he could tell he was about to do something he would forever regret. He blinked and unfocused his eyes on her. Then he made his way out of the lake leaving Sakura behind.

_I have got to focus on what I have to do! I have to find Itachi now! And the elders this is all taking too long!I have too many distractions._

* * *

Kakashi looked around the bar cautiously watching the two men who had just come in.

_Akatsuki!_

Then one of the Akatsuki's eyes shifted Kakashi's way.

_Itachi! Now what would you want?_

Itachi then turned towards the man at the bar. Kakashi leaned forward a little to hear.

"5 teenagers, Blonde hair, Pink Hair, Red Hair, Raven Hair, and Blue….ish hair" Said his partner Kakashi guessed as Kisame.

The Barman shook his head in confusion. Itachi suddenly struck out and grabbed the mans shirt and pulled him over the bench.

"We will ask again where did they go?" Itachi asked dangerously.

The terrified barman stumbled "They came past here a day ago…they headed…umm…northeast."

_Now why would they be looking for people that are already in their vicinity? What have you guys been up too? _Kakashi thought nervously.

* * *

By lunchtime they had decided that they would stay near the river for the night and move on in the morning.

Naruto and Hinata were preparing something for lunch; Sasuke was sitting quiet and still thinking.

_I have to leave…tonight. I need to get back on track with my original plan… kill Itachi._

"Sasuke do you think you could go get Sakura?" Hinata asked softly.

Whilst Naruto and Hinata prepared lunch Sakura went back to the lake.

* * *

When she got there she removed the skirt (which had a combination of red, black and pink and looked like a kimono but more free flowing and flexible so that she could fight well in it) from her waist. She was now left in her ¼ leggings and her top the place where her skirt was, was left bare. She walked over to the shallow part of the water and began to practice. She swiftly kicked her foot into the water which lifted some of it up into the air, just as quickly she cut her hand into the air, she watched as everything seemed to slow and saw each droplet meld back with the water. Then she struck out her right arm exactly horizontal with her line of sight, her hand flat and unwavering her left arm back to give her perfect balance. Then she heard footstep and spun around, there he stood tall, lean and calm, Sasuke. She looked at him for a while and he looked at her, she could tell something wasn't right. She looked at him longer trying to figure out what it was but soon gave up.

_He is like a stone wall!_

She walked out of the water and grabbed her skirt, wrapping it around her waist as she past Sasuke.

Sasuke stood still for a few moments and then slowly followed Sakura back to the camp.

* * *

It was 1.00am when Sasuke got all his things and prepared to leave the camp. He took one last look at them all sleeping near the fire, his eyes resting on Sakura the longest and he made his way back to the open field. When he was half way across it he heard a voice.

"Do you really not have enough balls to just tell us you're leaving?" A voice came from behind him.

He turned to find Sakura standing behind him. Her face stern.

"What I choose to tell you is my business." Sasuke said directly

"Well I think you leaving is something you should tell me!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"Well what you think and what I do are two very different things." Sasuke said harshly.

"Uh! You are the most impossible, self centered, arrogant ass ever!" Sakura almost yelled but brought it to a loud whisper again.

Sasuke smirked.

"You are still annoying." He said but not harshly as Sakura expected more amused.

Sakura looked out to the end of the open field.

Sasuke could see her mind was racing, it almost seemed as if she was fighting with herself, she soon looked back at him and spoke.

"You should go before Naruto notices, he will kill you, you know." Sakura said defeated.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and gazed into her eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began.

Sakura knew what he was going to say.

"No…don't…please." Sakura begged "I've already heard it once I don't need to hear it again; I know what you mean, so you're welcome." She said softly

Sasuke looked at her, she looked at his eyes cold emotionless until she saw something flicker in his eyes, sadness.

She lifted her hand up to his cheek and looked at him.

Her hand was soft and warm against his skin, and then just as soon as it had placed itself on his skin it slid away.

She turned and walked back to the camp and he continued until he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

_**Hope You Enjoyed: D**_

_**Review love hearing what you have to say**_

_**If you want to know what i am talking about with Sakura's kimono skirt look on my profile i have links to pictures about that**_

_**PS: she doesn't have the Akatsuki cloud on it anymore haha**_

_**Next Chapter: Looking For Something I've Never Seen**_


	16. Looking For Something I've Never Seen

**Looking For Something I've Never Seen.**

Naruto woke and looked around. His eyes found Sakura and Hinata

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked

Sakura looked at him.

"He is gone." She said cautiously

"HE IS WHAT?!" Naruto yelled and jumped from his bed.

"He left early this morning." Sakura continued.

"Did you try to stop him?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked at him annoyed.

"What do you think?"

"Well we have to go find him!" Naruto said "I am not letting him get away again!"

"No…we have to meet up with Kakashi." Sakura said lightly.

"What do you mean no! He is our friend! We can't just leave him!" Naruto yelled

"He left us Naruto…He has made his choice." Sakura struggled to say.

"How can you say that?! After all these years you decide now to just give up?!" Naruto said angrily. "Do you not care anymore?"

Sakura shot a glare at Naruto; she stood up and walked over to him pointing her finger at him.

"Don't you dare say I don't care, there is nothing more that I want than to get him back…but he isn't coming back Naruto!... at least not now." Sakura whispered the last bit.

She turned around and went back to packing up their belongings.

Naruto was breathing hard frustrated at himself and he didn't even know why, he turned and began to pick up his things and they headed off north to the meeting point where they would hopefully meet with Kakashi and the others.

* * *

Kakashi met with everyone in the village.

"Glad you could make it Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Naruto and Sakura are on their way as we speak." Shikamaru told Kakashi.

"Good, I have been waiting to see them for a while." Kakashi said.

* * *

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto made it into the village just before sunset. Naruto and Sakura hadn't spoken a word along the trip. Hinata had spent most of the trip talking with Naruto leaving Sakura by herself to lead the way. When they reached the village they entered the bar at which they had planned to meet. As soon as she walked in she saw Kakashi, she smiled. Kakashi made his way over to them.

"Look who we have here, you finally decided to join us." Kakashi said indicating to Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Ten-Ten and Sai and then he laughed.

"It is good to see you Kakashi." Sakura said and made her way to the others.

Naruto stopped infront of Kakashi and awkwardly smiled.

"You and Sakura not talking eh?" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him confused "How di…?" Naruto began

"Naruto it is pretty obvious I don't think I have seen you look so guilty in a long time." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked down.

* * *

Later that night they made their way to a large house.

"Whose place is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is the house of a very old friend of mine." Kakashi said.

Kakashi knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a man that looked like he was in his mid 40's he had a scar on his cheek and he was tall with grayish hair.

"Ah Kakashi, it has been so long." The man said and shook Kakashi's hand.

"It has been too long Katsurou." Kakashi said.

"Please come in" Katsurou welcomed and stepped aside to let them all in.

Once they had all settled Naruto went to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. It opened slowly.

Sakura looked at him for a moment.

"Yes?" She asked

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked.

She stepped aside, Naruto walked in and she closed the door.

"Sakura I am sorry about what I said before, I never thought you didn't care I just... I was just annoyed at myself." Naruto admitted.

Sakura looked at him for a moment sadly.

"It's ok I shouldn't of been mad at you…you were just upset that he had gone again." Sakura said understanding.

"He always just slips away, just when you think that things might have changed."

Sakura walked up to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Maybe that is why he leaves…so he doesn't have those connections…but he has a slight problem." Sakura said.

Naruto looked up at her suddenly confused.

"What?"

"He already has those connections; he just doesn't want to admit it, at least not to us." Sakura said and smiled.

* * *

Thunder roared Lightning lighted the darkness; rain fell from the sky wetting the soil making it muddy.

Each time lightning struck the figures of two people could be made out, standing opposite sides of each other.

"So this is where it ends…brother." Itachi said

Sasuke remained silent and stared at Itachi.

"I am going blind and you are they one that can stop it, all I need…are…your eyes" Itachi said

Sasuke froze.

_He is going blind…and he needs my eyes…like hell he is getting them!_

"Well you will have to kill me before you can get my eyes!" Sasuke said.

"So be it." Itachi said.

Itachi disappeared and then appeared again infront of Sasuke; he grabbed his throat and pushed him back towards the stone wall, slamming him into it.

Itachi lifted his hand and held it infront of Sasuke's eye.

_NO!!!!!!!! He is not going to win!_

Sasuke brought his feet up and put them on Itachi's chest and pushed him away, Itachi stumbled back.

Sasuke glared at him, his curse seal suddenly taking over.

Itachi took and defensive stance.

Sasuke flew over to Itachi and grabbed his cloak, dragging him along until he was close to the other wall and threw him at it.

Itachi flew into it indenting the stone.

He slowly got up and suddenly ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his Katana and swiped it at Itachi. Itachi jumped and placed his hands on Sasuke's back, jumping over him.

He grabbed Sasuke's wings and flipped him over. Sasuke smashed into the ground.

Sasuke swiped his leg out under Itachi, Itachi fell and Sasuke got up jumping back to give them space.

Itachi tried to get up, it was then that lightning struck and Sasuke saw the blood come out of Itachi's mouth.

Sasuke stopped.

_What is going on with him?_

It was then that Itachi got up and stumbled towards him.

Sasuke just watched as Itachi came towards him. Itachi stopped infront of him, and lifted his hand again.

_Not again._

Sasuke was about to move when Itachi pushed his hand to Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke's eyes widened

_Ok that was unexpected._

"There…was…another…in the…attack." Itachi whispered.

Slowly he fell to the ground, and lay there.

Sasuke suddenly started to fell dizzy and he too began to fall.

He looked up through glazed eyes.

_Madara!! _Was his only last thought before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Past Still Feels Like The Present **_


	17. The Past Still Feels Like The Present

**The Past Still Feels Like The Present**

The Bamboo stretched for miles upwards creating long passageways. Sakura ran fast and hard, her heart beating furiously in her chest. It had been three years since she had found out her clan had been eliminated, found out that Konoha elders were responsible for it, found her sister again and Sasuke left…again. Three years and she was still in the same position.

Sakura looked around for some kind of opening but for the moment saw none. It was almost night light was fading.

_Damn this place, why did I have to come through here?!_

Sakura looked behind her, the dark figure was almost on her, then she saw it an opening to the right, Sakura took it and skid around the corner, she put her hand on the ground to stop her from falling and then pounced forward again. She checked behind her again, two more figures had joined the first and they were now all walking.

_Something isn't right_

Sakura looked ahead, and saw another figure up ahead stopping her from continuing. She skid to a stop the dust from the ground lifted into the air creating a dusty barrier between her and the fourth figure, she looked around quickly taking in her options. At the time the fourth figure had no clear visual of her.

_Looks like I have to go up._

Sakura took a few quick steps back and ran towards the wall, at the last minute she jumped left and placed her feet on the bamboo wall, she quickly shifted chakra to her feet and began to run across the wall. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her wrist, bringing her back down into the dust; he swung her around and thrust her into the bamboo wall, his right hand smashing into her left shoulder holding her against the wall. She held back her scream. Suddenly the dust exploded away from them. Sakura looked up at the man that had her pinned he just stood there and looked at her.

"Sasuke." Sakura gritted through the pain.

Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura looked to the right, there stood Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu.

Sasuke remained staring at Sakura "Leave us." He said to the others.

They all made their way back and out of sight.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke said his hand remaining in Sakura's shoulder, Sakura looked at his eyes and realized.

"You killed him." Sakura said quietly.

"Killed your sister yet?" Sasuke said rudely

Suddenly Sasuke felt a warm sticky liquid, he looked at his hand, blood was slowly dripping from under his fingers onto the top of his hand.

Sakura looked down at her shoulder.

"Great, now look what you have done, get off me." Sakura said and hit his wrist with her free hand. Sasuke calmly released her shoulder, Sakura walked to the other side of him, giving them space, she lifted the sleeves of her shirt a little so she could see the cut, she grabbed her bleeding shoulder and her hand started glowing green. Less than a couple of seconds later she stopped, the cut was still very visible and red.

"My sister may as well be dead." Sakura said as she looked at her shoulder. "She has joined the Akatsuki." Sakura said.

Sakura began to walk away.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared from behind her and was infront of her blocking her way out.

Sakura looked into his chest and sighed.

"Look, I would really like to go home now…I am tired."

"You're not going anywhere."

She looked up at him.

"What?" Sakura asked

"You're healing abilities could come in some use." Sasuke said.

"Naruto won't let you." Sakura said.

"Naruto isn't here…Our goals are the same…he will see you again." Sasuke said simply.

"And what if I refuse?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Let's just say it is probably better if you didn't." Sasuke warned.

Sakura looked at him seriously

"Fine." She gave in.

Sasuke looked past her, Sakura turned around Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu were making their way towards them.

Karin reached them first; she caught a glimpse of red on Sasuke

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" She fussed

"I'm fine."

Karin suddenly turned to Sakura.

"What did you do to Sasuke!?"

Sakura laughed and looked to Sasuke.

"Who is this?"

No one answered her.

"Who are you anyway!?" Karin fumed.

Sakura smiled.

_God this is what I must have looked like all those years ago._

"Answer me!" Karin yelled and started to advance towards Sakura her hand outstretched to grab her shoulder.

Just before Karin touched Sakura's shoulder, Sakura grabbed her wrist and spun her arm behind her back.

Juugo and Suigetsu stared in shock, Sasuke on the other hand was not that surprised.

Sakura leaned in to Karin's ear.

"Now listen closely, there are two things you should never do with me they are tell me what to do and touch me at all."

Sakura released her and stepped back.

Karin glared at Sakura.

"Are you sure it is wise to have this crazy bitch around us?" Karin said dangerously.

"Karin just shut the fuck up." Suigetsu said.

"No!" Karin yelled and was about to say something else, when Sasuke had finally had it.

"Will both of you shut the fuck up!" Sasuke scolded "The fact is we need a proper medic on this team whether you like it…or not." Sasuke finished mainly looking at Karin.

Sakura looked at them all in silence, she noticed as she glanced over Sasuke that he looked uneasy.

"Let's go." He instructed.

They all turned and headed down the long bamboo passage, they moved swiftly and quietly. They saw the way out just when Karin noticed something.

"4 people are coming this way Sasuke." Karin quickly said.

"We have to move faster." Sasuke said.

They picked up their pace. Sasuke infront Suigetsu next, Sakura, Karin and then Juugo.

Suddenly the bamboo on the left burst open, a quick figure made a dash for Suigetsu, just before he hit him, Suigetsu sunk to the ground in a puddle of water, once the figure had passed over him he regained normal form. Sasuke had stopped and looked at the scene; another 3 men came from the hole in the bamboo. One moved to Sasuke the other two to Juugo and Sakura. Everyone was concentrating on an opponent except Karin. She observed the scene before her. Then she noticed the first guy that had come through was charging his hands with electricity and was directing it at Suigetsu. Karin could see that Sakura was almost right next to Suigetsu.

_Perfect._

Karin began to run and Sakura, everyone else was focused on their opponent. When Karin got close enough to Sakura she rammed into her side. Sakura skid to the side. Her eyes widened when she looked infront of her, Suigetsu's opponent had just released his lightning. Sakura quickly looked to what had pushed her, she saw Karin standing their with a slight smile on her face. Sakura quickly looked back at what was coming towards her.

_I can't move out of the way because Suigetsu is behind me and electricity could really hurt him, and then I would get the shitload from Sasuke._

Sakura took a deep breath and brought her hands up just before the lightning hit her, the electricity went straight into her palms, the lightning lit up the small space. Sakura's hands began to shake.

_I should be able to hold this type of power…what is wrong with me?_

Sakura brought her hands to her chest and closed her eyes, she quickly thrust her arms out to the sides of her and opened her palm's. The Lightning exploded away from Sakura's body. Sasuke could see the chakra bursting away from Sakura like a smoke cloud, she was standing in the middle. The force blew everyone off their feet except Sakura. The Lightning travelled all the way up the bamboo into the sky.

Sakura lowered her arms shakily. She looked around Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were getting up from the dirt, the attackers lay dead.

"Whoa what the hell was that!?" Suigetsu cried in amazement.

Sakura only had one thing in her mind at that moment, she glared at Karin, who was now staring at her disbelievingly. Sakura quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat dragging her to the wall and thrusting her against it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU COULD OF GOT SOMEONE KILLED!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Karin gasped

"Why you little…" Sakura began to tighten her grip.

"Sakura, let go of her." Came Sasuke's voice. Sakura quickly glared at him but didn't loosen her grip. Sasuke disappeared and was right next to her then. Sakura spun her head back and looked at him, Sasuke had his hand around her wrist, Sakura felt a sudden stiffness in her wrist.

"I said let her go, Sakura." Sasuke repeated. Sakura still did not move, Sasuke then tightened his grip on Sakura.

Sakura finally let go and jerked her wrist from Sasuke's grip and glared at him before walking past him to the exit.

_She is such a manipulative bitch…And he is protecting her! I can't believe him!_

* * *

By Nightfall they had set up camp, Hawk had a tent each, Sakura had only a blanket.

She cleaned up her shoulder wound which had reopened from the fight before and ate some dinner.

Sakura was the last to be awake. She sat on the log infront of the fire. Thunder cracked and it began to rain, the fire suddenly went out and Sakura was left to sit in darkness apart from the occasional lightning strike that lit the sky.

"Great." Sakura mumbled to herself. "I now have to sleep in the rain."

She looked around for some type of cover. Her eyes lay upon a branch with thick leaves hovering above it.

She jumped up bringing her blanket with her. She sat down on top of the branch wrapping the blanket around her and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Sakura noticed movement in the corner of her eye, she slowly looked over, Karin was coming out of her tent.

Sakura watched her as she moved around cautiously, then she suddenly turned her face up to Sakura, she walked closer and jumped up.

"You should give up now." Sakura said staring into the rain.

"Hm, as far as I am concerned you aren't even a real team member so when I start listening to you, we are all in trouble."

"Why did you even come out here?" Sakura said.

"Making sure you hadn't done a runner." Karin simply said.

"Rich, coming from the person who tried to almost kill me." Sakura said.

Karin looked at her. Sakura stood up and stared back. She could no longer hear the sound of rain.

Sakura slid down to the ground and pulled the blanket over her and fell into a light sleep.

"What are you doing?! You are meant to be on watch." Karin said.

Sakura didn't answer.

"I will tell Sasuke you put us all in danger because you didn't do this simple duty!" Karin threatened.

"I'm not sure if you have realized yet Karin but I couldn't give a shit what you tell Sasuke, and if it is such and easy task then why don't you do it?" Sakura said sleepily.

Sakura slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

_Pein stood at the end of the dark hall, Sakura looked at him, then she heard a laugh, she quickly shot her eyes to next to Pein._

_Her eyes widened and she froze._

"_Naruto?" she whispered._

_Then she saw it the red tail swing past behind him._

"_Kill her." Pein plainly said._

_Naruto looked at Sakura and smirked._

_She heard another laugh in the side she jumped and looked to the side. Out came Sasuke in his full curse mark form _

_She looked between the both of them. She was trapped she knew as soon as she hit the wall behind her._

_They lunged at her._

* * *

Sakura jolted awake.

She looked around everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Suddenly the smell hit her she looked down and her breakfast was sitting next to her.

She picked it up and placed it in her lap. She ate in silence staring at the ground. The nightmare kept replaying itself in her mind. Once she finished she began to get up.

She leaned on her left shoulder to get up. She could feel the stiffness.

_God dammit why won't it heal properly!!!_

Suigetsu walked past her.

"You better clean up quick we leave in 5." He said.

Sakura started to fold her blanket and packed it away.

* * *

In 5 minutes they were off.

They rushed through the trees. Sasuke at the front followed by Sakura and the others. She hadn't said a word to Sasuke all morning. The stiffness Sakura had felt earlier was still there and getting worse.

_Don't think about it._ She told herself.

_Maybe I can use something to block the pain._

Sakura concentrated and tried to focus chakra to her shoulder to block off the pain. Almost instantly the pain grew less.

_That is better._

They continued for another hour.

Sakura looked ahead there was a large gap between the trees suddenly, she looked around and saw a branch hanging over the space, she jumped for it as she stretched out the pain returned and with twice the force. As her hand grabbed the branch it got worse.

_I have to hold on a little longer or I won't make it! These tree's are so fucking tall if I just dropped I would crack my head open if I fell._

Then the pain was too much Sakura let go a little early, she just missed the next tree's branch, she began to slide down it's trunk, she struck out her arm and grabbed the trunk she pumped chakra into her hands to slow the fall, but she was holding on by her left arm, she jumped between the tree's trunks and on the last jump didn't put enough power in her jump, her fingers scrapped the trunk but she couldn't get a grip.

_Crap! This is going to hurt._

Sakura waited to hit the ground. Then arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her up.

Minutes later her feet found hardness again.

She focused on the chest before her. She faintly heard a.

"Can't you concentrate for one minute?"

The chest became half blurry.

She blinked trying to clear her view.

It almost had no effect.

She looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"I…my." She was feeling faint.

She took a big breathe.

"I…need to sit down." Sakura said widening her eyes to see if she clears her eyes again.

Sakura stumbled a little Sasuke quickly grasped her forearms pulling her closer to him. Sakura slowly let her head fall under his chin.

Sakura suddenly smelt something metallic.

"Can you smell that." She whispered into him.

Sasuke breathed in, his mouth twitched. He felt a wet stickiness on the right side of his chest. He pushed Sakura back a little, blood covered her entire left shoulder, and a line of blood was trailing down her arm.

_Shit that is bad and it has been like this since we met up again._

"Sakura you need to tell me how you got this." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked away, not wanting to say anything about it.

Sakura felt cold fingertips on her chin, directing it to face ahead.

"Sakura." Was all he said and looked into her eyes.

Sakura looked into his black eyes for a minute and then remembered the company they had she looked between Suigetsu, Juugo and lastly Karin who looked like she could kill them all at this moment.

Sasuke suddenly broke the eye contact and looked above her head.

"If you keep going on like this the amount of blood you will keep loosing will kill you." He simple said.

"I can just keep healing it up." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke quickly looked down to her again.

"You can't continue like this, you need to tell me how you got this." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura looked away; Sasuke noticed her take in a big breathe.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

"I was attacked by…Kai and Madara 2 days ago." Sakura said whilst she began to heal the wound up again.

Sasuke remained silent.

"She stabbed me and…I don't know what she put into but it hasn't allowed me to heal the wound properly…it is almost like a poison." Sakura explained.

Sasuke could see a million things were running through her head.

"I have to find Kai." Sakura suddenly said "And I need to go now."

Sasuke continued to say nothing.

_She can't go alone what if another thing like today happened? But if I say I will come without a reason but to protect her she might think something of it._

He looked at her considering his options of what he could say.

"Now correct me if I am wrong but from what I know the next person you would be looking for is Madara…and I am looking for Kai…they are both travelling together, so you come with me and we both get what we want." Sakura suddenly said.

"Alright then, I am in." Sasuke said, he turned to look at his team.

"We will all go to the village that is further ahead but from there Sakura and I will continue alone."

"But Sasuke…" Karin began

"That is my final decision." Sasuke said firmly.

* * *

_Next Chapter : Memories of The Past_

_Sorry i havent updated in a while =]_

_please review i love to hear what you guys think of my story =]_


	18. Memories Of The Past

**Memories of The Past**

They skid through the forest unseen unnoticed.

They had just reached the small village by sunset.

Sasuke walked into the inn, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu followed. Sakura looked down the dusty road, between the mountains reds oranges and pinks glowed.

But sitting just above them were black clouds

She felt a presence behind her.

"There will be a massive storm tonight." Sakura said.

"Perfect, we leave tonight." Came Sasuke's voice

Sakura turned around.

"Fine." She mumbled and walked into the inn to get as much sleep as she could before they left.

* * *

Sasuke remained awake; it was 8.00 when he went to wake Sakura.

He walked into her room, he saw her asleep on her bed, but she wasn't sleeping peacefully.

Sasuke walked over to her bed, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes quickly opened as soon as she saw what had awoken her she flinched away, almost fearful, she looked at him cautiously.

"Time to leave." Sasuke said plainly and turned to leave.

* * *

Sasuke waited outside Sakura room.

The door suddenly shot open and out walked Sakura, she glanced toward him and continued to walk out of the inn.

They ran down the dusty road Sakura had stood on earlier and disappeared into the night.

* * *

By the time they had reached the forest the storm struck, but they continued.

The lightning struck, lighting the forest, which was when it caught Sakura's eye, she quickly looked to her left and saw a large mansion flash past. She suddenly stopped.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her.

"We need to keep moving Sakura."

"We have been travelling since 8 it is now 4, I think we have made quite a lot of progress, so relax, I think I found something." Sakura said as she jumped back a few paces.

She jumped down toward the mansion gates, Sasuke followed.

All she could see was the outline of the gate, it was slightly open.

But then the lightning cracked and gave light for a split second but that was all she needed.

_Oh My God!_

There before flashed the Haruno Sign.

Sakura stood frozen.

_The gates shouldn't be open like this, unless…_

Sakura looked at Sasuke and indicated her head toward the mansion. Sasuke nodded.

They began to walk towards the mansion. Her eyes focused on the doors at the entrance.

When they reached the entrance, they noticed that those doors too were open.

"This doesn't feel right, these doors and the gate shouldn't be open." Sakura said.

She slid through the door, she looked around, all of the furniture was it place nothing looked liked it had been destroyed.

_So why were the doors and gates left open?_

There were two corridors one to the left and one to the right.

"You take the left I will go right…then we will meet up back here." Sakura said.

They spilt and went down there corridors.

* * *

As Sasuke walked down the corridor he looked at all the photos along the hall, then there was one picture that caught his attention, it was smashed on the ground, he picked it up and looked at it.

It had a woman and a man, with two little girls standing infront of each other, one of the girls had red hair and hazel eyes, the other looked younger she was hugging the other girl and had short pink hair and bright green eyes.

_That is Kai and that must be Sakura and her parents, did they live here?_

Sasuke put the picture on the nearby table and continued down the hall and he checked in the rooms, searching for any sign of someone being there.

Sakura walked down the hall and looked in the rooms.

_It still looks like it did all those years ago_

Sakura moved to the end of the hall where there was a large double door.

_It's their room._

As Sakura got closer she noticed that that door was also open. Sakura stopped for a minute.

Then she continued she slipped through the door and looked around the room. Then there was the person they had been looking for, standing over by her parents bedside table, picking up the picture, the picture of her mother, father and her.

_That was taken after…Kai had left._

Sakura suddenly felt something weigh in her heart.

The mysterious person turned around, looked straight towards Sakura and began to advance.

Sakura took a breath in ready to call out to Sasuke.

"Sasu…!" She started to scream but was cut short by the person grabbing her and placing their hand over her mouth.

"I am glad to see that the family moved on so quickly after I left." She said and showed Sakura the picture, her mother and father both hugging her, all smiling.

Sakura threw her head back and smashed it into Kai's chin, Kai stumbled backward and fell into the draw grabbing onto it and smashing the pictures and pottery on top of it.

"Uhh" Kai quickly grabbed her chin "What a lovely welcome."

Sakura looked at her.

"Last time I remember you welcomed me with a sword through my shoulder." Sakura retaliated.

"Oh is that troubling you?" Kai said with a smirk.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Sakura said taking a step forward.

Kai stood up to her full height and slowly she began to disappear. Sakura prepared herself, she activated her eyes, but then Kai was suddenly moving towards her and fast.

_I thought I activated my ability? Why is she still moving so fast then._

Sakura quickly looked at her reflection in the mirror, she tried to activated her ability again she watched as her eyes went to gold but just a quickly they returned to green.

She looked back at Kai, her fist was stretched back and she had a smirk on her face, just before she reached Sakura she disappeared, but she still hit her.

Sakura stumbled back smashing into the side table of the bed, smashing the picture on it. Sakura lay on the ground trying to blink her eyes clear of the blurriness

_By now Sasuke must of heard something._

Kai suddenly pulled out a sword and began to advance towards Sakura lying on the floor. Kai raised the sword above her head, she struck it down, Sakura quickly rolled to one side, the sword struck, slicing her hair.

Sakura quickly stood up she looked at the pile of hair on the ground in between her and Kai. Her hair fell above her shoulder, it curved around her face in a mess.

"Oops." Kai said with a snicker.

Sakura said nothing.

Then she heard it quick footsteps.

_Finally!_

"Looks like we are going to have some company." Kai said and smiled.

Sasuke burst through the door, and suddenly stopped, he looked between the two sisters. He noticed the pile of hair in the middle of the room, it was pink, he looked up at Sakura, her hair was short again he hadn't seen her hair that length in years; it was messy and was more curved around her face. He chose to ignore Kai at that moment.

"Are you alright." Sasuke asked Sakura, her forehead was bleeding.

"Yeah I am fine." Sakura quietly said.

"Aww isnt that sweet, it looks like Sasuke Uchiha is actually concerned for my little sis." Kai mocked.

Sasuke flicked his eyes towards Kai.

Sasuke remained silent.

Kai slowly started to disappear.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the sharp edge of a blade on her throat.

"Kai I need you to give me…" Sakura began but the blade sunk a little deeper.

"Shut up Sakura, I am not giving it to you, at least not now." Kai suddenly said.

Sakura looked at the ground. Sasuke stepped forward.

Kai pressed the blade in more, blood started to drip down Sakura's throat.

"Unless you want her to die Sasuke I suggest you stop." Kai threatened.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Stop." She mouthed.

Sasuke stopped.

"Isnt that something, he listens to you." Kai said.

"No he just knows when to stop." Sakura replied.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded so slightly that Sasuke almost didn't catch it.

Sasuke quickly disappeared and was no where to be seen.

"Looks like he has left you, maybe he doesn't care for you as much as I thought." Kai said.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the wrist that held the blade at Sakura's throat.

"Maybe I was wrong." Kai said and smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly began to pull on Kai's wrist to move it away from Sakura's throat.

As soon as the blade was away from her throat Sakura moved away. Sasuke quickly released Kai and moved back to Sakura.

"I guess it is goodbye for now." Kai looked between Sakura and Sasuke one last time and smiled "And maybe next time you find me I might be a little more generous and you might just get your antidote." Kai flicked out a little vile and shook it teasingly.

Sakura moved around Sasuke and went to grab it, but Kai disappeared and this time she didn't come back.

"Shit." Sakura whispered frustrated.

"We will find her again, but for now lets clean you up." Sasuke said and indicated towards the corridor.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said and headed down the corridor.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom of the guest room with a wet cloth and a bowl of water, Sakura was sitting on the bed in the middle.

"I just don't get it, why does she suddenly have this urge to kill me every time she sees me?" Sakura said looking at the end of the bed.

Sasuke sat on the end of the bed. He began to dab the cloth around the cut on her head.

"I always wondered why my brother left me alive that night, I hated him for it but as soon as I lost him…, I don't think she really wants to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Hmm doesn't seem like it." Sakura said

Sakura looked up to Sasuke again, her smile slowly died as Sasuke slowly put his hand on Sakura's cheek; he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Sakura slowly placed her hands on the bare part of his chest, she slid her hands up to his shoulder and moved the loose shirt away from his body, Sasuke leaned forward and slowly they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

She could hear the steady thump of something.

She opened her eyes a little the morning light lit the room. She squinted.

Then she released what the thumping was, she froze, she was lying on Sasuke's chest.

_We didn't…_

She checked herself and Sasuke they were both fully clothed except for Sasuke's chest being bare.

_Thank god! That would have been weird._

Sakura looked at the clock on the table 6.00

_Uhh._

Sakura placed her head back on Sasuke's chest and almost instantly fell back to sleep.

* * *

He felt a warmth on his arm, he looked down and saw a head of pink hair.

Sasuke looked at Sakura sleeping.

* * *

He lay there for a while longer and then slide his arm away from under Sakura's head.

He got up from the bed and looked at the clock as he passed it.

_7.30_

Sasuke walked down the corridor light beaming through the windows providing the only light in the house.

He walked into the kitchen; grabbed a glass and got some juice, he leaned against the bench and looked out the window and smiled to himself.

_All is going to plan.

* * *

_

Three years since the day he had left Itachi lying there, dead.

Sasuke sat at the bar, staring at his Sake.

He didn't know where Karin Juugo and Suigetsu had gotten to and to be honest he didn't care at this moment.

Memories flashed through his mind, Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, he remembered every memory so clearly it was like he was there again.

He hadn't seen or heard from Naruto and Sakura since he left them 3 years ago, at that field.

He sighed, took his Sake and finished it off, he gave some coins to the barman and walked out of the bar.

When he stepped outside it was pouring down, he stepped out into the rain and looked up, he could see each and every raindrop falling, as if just for that couple of seconds the world had slowed.

* * *

_Next Chapter: People Aren't Always What They Seem._

_Hmm so who is with Sakura if it isn't Sasuke????_


	19. People Aren

**People Aren't Always What They Seem**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she rolled over but the other side of the bed was empty.

She sat up and stretched.

Sakura got up and walked down the hallway, barely making any sound.

As she got closer to the kitchen she could hear people talking.

She stopped just around the corner into the kitchen; she angled her head so she could see the people's reflection in the window.

At first she could only see the back of Sasuke, once she saw the second persons reflection she froze.

_What is Kai doing here and what is Sasuke doing talking to her!_

"So is she suspicious?" Kai asked

Sakura watched as Sasuke began to turn around, once his face was in the window Sakura gasped.

_It…It can't be him…he is meant to be…_

"Not that I know of," He said and then stopped "Did you hear that?"

Sakura quickly turned and ran back to the bedroom.

_If he is here where is Sasuke? _

She sat on the bed to make it look like she just woke up.

He walked in.

"Your awake." He said.

Sakura turned around and weakly smiled, she felt sick thinking about the fact that she had kissed him last night and slept in the same bed with him.

"Are you ok?" he suddenly asked.

Sakura looked into his eyes something was wrong with them something she hadn't noticed before.

"Uhh, I am just feeling weaker." Sakura said.

"Well we have to keep moving or else we won't catch Kai." He said.

"I know, I know I just feel…"

_I need to get out of here and away from him! I will have to fake it._

Sakura moved a hand up to her forehead and moved back to the bed and sat down.

Sasuke quickly moved over to her and kneeled infront of her looking into her eyes.

"Can you really not move on today?" he asked.

"I…I just need to rest a little longer, we can hold off until tonight can't we?"

"Tonight at the latest." He replied and began to walk out "Rest as much as possible, we leave later tonight."

As soon as he stepped out Sakura let out a large breath she had been holding in.

_Thank God, this will give me time to think how I am going to get out of here.

* * *

_

Sakura stayed in the room until lunch, by then she decided to risk coming out.

She cautiously walked down the corridor.

Sasuke was no where to be seen, she walked backed to the bedroom.

_This could be my chance to get out of here._

Sakura quickly grabbed all her things and shoved them into a bag.

She looked around the room one last time.

_Ok._

She was nervous.

_What if he see's me leaving then I am screwed._

She turned around, and froze, her eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the busy street of the village.

His eyes scanned over the street.

"What are you doing back so early?" He heard a voice say behind him.

He turned around to see Suigetsu.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Your back so early, you only left last night." Suigetsu said.

"What are you talking about? Where did I leave to last night?" Sasuke said

"Umm did you hit your head or get amnesia?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Ok you obviously aren't following…last night you left with Sakura to go find her sister and Madara, I think it was for some cure or something, she had been stabbed by her sister and it hasn't allowed her to use her ability, now do you remember?" Suigetsu said.

"That wasn't me." Sasuke plainly said.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Suigetsu asked

"Do I look like I know?" Sasuke said a little irritated.

_Who the hell is roaming around being me?! On top of that Sakura is with them without her ability! _

"Which way did they head?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Umm kind of in the forest area." Suigetsu estimated.

Sasuke looked down the road.

_Looks like I will be seeing who this person is soon._

Sasuke headed down the road and disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

"Where are you going Sakura." He asked again.

"I…I was just gathering my stuff and was coming to find you to tell you that I am feeling better and that we should get moving." Sakura lied.

He considered her for a moment.

"Well that's good I will get my stuff and will meet you outside.

Sasuke walked out of the room and into the kitchen to gather some food.

Sakura walked out to the front of the house.

_I can make an escape whilst we are moving through the forest then I will have somewhere to run._

Sasuke walked out of the house closing his bag.

"Alright lets go."

He walked down to the gates.

* * *

Even once the sun had set they still moved.

_Now that it is getting dark, this may be my chance to get away!_

Sakura stared into Sasuke's back, waiting for the perfect moment to drift off.

Then she saw an opening, she quickly jolted to the left and jumped from tree to tree.

"SAKURA!" she heard an angered cry.

Her breathes suddenly became rapid.

_Shit! He has figured it out! Now there is no stopping._

Sakura jumped down lower to the ground.

She landed on the ground skidding, scrambling to her feet, she could feel him hot on her trail.

She weaved her way through the trees, her heart beating faster every second.

_I have to keep going, or he will catch me and who knows what will happen then._

She heard an angered scream.

"SAKURA I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

Sasuke moved at a steady pace through the forest, it was dark and the moon's rays lit areas of the forest.

Suddenly he saw a figure flash past him and move down, he followed, the small figure down onto the forest floor.

Then he lost it, but then it flashed infront of him again.

_What the…_

He lost sight of it again, just as quickly as he lost it, it came back into view this time remaining in his sight long enough for him to recognize who it was.

The short pink hair, the first thing he noticed.

_Sakura? Well that means the other…me should be around here._

"SAKURA I WILL FIND YOU!" he heard

He watched as her pace quickened.

_She must of figured it out then._

Sasuke quickened his pace to catch her.

He drifted off to her left and increased his speed again.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could.

She was scared and she couldn't deny it.

She felt a presence coming from her left, Suddenly a figure stood infront of her ahead.

She skid to a stop, her eyes widening.

She turned to the right for an escape but the same figure stood there too.

He walked closer and closer until he stood in one of the rays of moonlight.

Sakura stepped back a little.

"Get away from me." Sakura said scared.

"I know who you are…who you really are!" Sakura yelled.

He continued to walk closer to her.

"And who is that?" he asked.

Suddenly Sakura heard a low chuckle from behind her.

She spun around and Sasuke slowly walked out of the shadows.

She quickly backed away, forgetting that the other Sasuke stood behind her, she ran into him, he grabbed her upper arms to stop her.

"Who is it? He quietly whispered, he could feel her shaking.

She struggled out of his grip and backed away from him to his right. The one that had held her stood on her left the other her right.

One smirking the other frowning in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke asked.

The one who had appeared chuckled again and directed his attention towards Sakura.

"Which is which?" he said and disappeared reappearing in different area's in the forest.

Sakura looked between them, he had just confused her he moved with such speed she couldn't remember which was which, then she remembered something.

She walked up to the Sasuke that had last appeared and peeled back the left side of his top…nothing was there, she turned to look at the other Sasuke.

"Show me." She said.

He slowly peeled back the left side of his jacket, Sakura could see a very faint scar.

She looked back at the Sasuke that she stood closest to.

"I know that it is you…Itachi." She said

The smirk dropped off his face, minutes later his disguise let up.

"Hmm well aren't you a smart girl," Itachi said "How did you know?"

"I saw you this morning talking to my sister." Sakura said.

"Ah," He said "Beautiful girl she is."

Kai came into view, next to him, he smiled.

"Kai." Sakura suddenly said.

Kai laughed.

"Naw, poor little Sakura, she has lost her family and now her sister wont listen to her." Kai said in a patronizing voice. "Why should I care about our family since they abandoned me the first chance they got?"

Sasuke hadn't said a word since Itachi had revealed himself.

Sakura turned to look over her shoulder. Sasuke stood there his face unreadable, his eyes fixed on Itachi.

Sakura turned a little towards him.

"Sasuke?"

Itachi took this moment to move towards Sakura, he grabbed by her neck.

He threw Sakura down onto her knees and held a sword to the back of her neck.

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Itachi bent down to Sakura's ear.

"You will be coming with me Sakura?" Itachi asked

"You wish." She replied

Itachi picked her up and turned her around to face him, he raised his hand and before Sakura could even register what he was doing he hit her across the face.

Her head snapped to the side from the force, her cheek stung, her eyes blurred.

"You will be coming with me whether you like it or not?" he said.

"Screw You!" Sakura said.

Itachi sneered, his hand turned into a fist, but before he could come down on Sakura again, something smashed into him, but he didn't let go bringing Sakura down, as soon as they hit the ground his grip slipped off and Sakura rolled away from them, she stopped herself from rolling and looked at Kai, she quickly got up and ran into her side, Sakura heard Kai's breath being knocked out of her as they hit the ground she got up and looked around, she saw Sasuke quickly walking towards her he wrapped his hand around her upper arm (his hand fitting right around it) and dragged her into the darkness.

* * *

After half an hour they stopped.

Sasuke turned to her

"Sakura what the hell were you doing with him?!" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura looked at him shocked.

"So you think that I went with him knowing it was him!?" Sakura asked.

"Well how could you not tell that it was him!? Didn't you suspect something?" Sasuke asked angry now.

"Well I don't know he was ordering your crew around, and he seemed like the same old emotionless bastard you normally are, so no!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke watched her eyes go electric blue, and saw faint lightning bolts begin to travel between her fingers.

_She has gained more power. _

"You are pathetic Sakura, you cant defend yourself against your pathetic sister and when it comes to someone impersonating someone you have known for ages, you cant even figure out that they aren't really the person you thought they were, then you expect people to help you out once you are in trouble!" Sasuke pushed.

Sakura stared at him, the anger inside of her boiling, the electricity beginning to show, lightning streaks began to lapse around her body.

"I didn't ask for your help! Why didn't you check that, that brother of your was dead? Hmm your just as pathetic!" Sakura said.

Sasuke froze and looked at her.

"Your going to need all the help you can get Sakura." Sasuke finally said.

Sakura stared at him and suddenly a bolt flashed off from her and landed right next to him, Sasuke jumped out of the way. He ran up to Sakura and shoved her into the tree. She held in a cry, she hurt all over; the poison that Kai put into her was starting to really affect her.

"Control yourself Sakura." He plainly said, he took his arm away from her and she slid down the tree, she sat at the bottom.

"Kai poisoned me with something, at times my powers don't work and then others they are uncontrollable and when I use them they…ahh," Sakura grabbed her stomach. "Basically I can't control how my powers work at the moment and it effects me when it happens."

Sasuke looked at her his face showing no emotion towards her.

"Look I have to go find my sister so…" Sakura said and stood up still holding a hand to her stomach, she winced as she took a step.

"You should rest first, then we will move first thing in the morning." Sasuke said.

"I don't remember you getting an invitation to come." Sakura said harshly

"Like I said you are going to need all the help you can get." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unnoticeable**

**thanks for the reviews guys :P**


End file.
